Fairy Tail One Shots
by DJMirnum
Summary: This will be a series of one shots with various characters based off of scenes from movies, TV shows and/or video games. Some will be dramatic, funny, romantic; it all depends. I will try to use different characters, but they will be used based on fit of the scene and characters portrayed. Keeping it T but not really swearing.
1. The Last of Us 1

**First story here is based on the first cut scene from The Last of Us. I figured Gray and Lyon with Ur would fit the scenario the best. Yeah, I could have used Juvia but that could leave her open to play Ellie if need be. Sorry for starting off with a heavy one but, I plan on writing some lighter ones when I can. For now, enjoy the feels.**

It was late at night and both Gray and Lyon were watching TV. Gray kept looking at his watch every five minuets.

"Will you stop that? She told us she had to work late tonight," said Lyon.

"But not this late. She promised she'd be home by now."

"Relax, we still have time. You did get her present right?"

Gray held up a small white box with a blue ribbon. Then, they heard the front door open. Gray signaled Lyon to the kitchen to bring the other part of the surprise while he met Ur, wearing hospital scrubs, at the door.

"Hey mom. Long day?"

"You have no idea," Ur exasperated. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Well," Gray began till he saw Lyon walk up with a big chocolate cupcake and a lighted candle on top.

The boys sang happy birthday to her and with a big smile on her face she blew out the candle.

"You boys are so sweet," she said giving them a kiss on their foreheads. "You didn't have to do this."

"But we wanted to," said Lyon.

"Here, open it," said Gray handing her the white box.

Ur carefully opened it to reveal a tasteful woman's timepiece.

"Oh you boys! It's lovely, thank you!" She gave them a big hug and then immediately proceeded to put it on. "Thank you again, but you kids better get to bed."

They said their good nights and went to their rooms. A few hours later, Gray was deep asleep when he felt someone shaking him.

"Gray! Gray, wake up!" Gray blearily opened his eyes to see Lyon looking scared out of his mind. "Get up! We gotta go!"

"What? What's going on?"

"Mom called and said get your stuff together and come down. She's coming to get us."

"For what?! Tell me what's happening!"

"Mom got called in! There was an emergency at the hospital but she never made it! Said there were people attacking each other! She tried calling you but you wouldn't answer!"

Gray checked his phone to see he forgot to charge it and it was dead.

"She on her way," Gray asked as he packed a bag and followed Lyon down the hallway.

"Yeah, hopefully," said Lyon as they walked passed a window. They just happened to look out as an explosion happened.

"What the," cried Gray.

"That's pretty close," said Lyon.

They went downstairs. They noticed three police cars fly by through the living room window. They heard a dog barking outside but then heard it cry and went silent.

"Poor Reggie. Mrs. Howlick isn't gonna like that," remarked Lyon.

They went into the office and Lyon found the gun box Ur kept locked.

"What are you doing," cried Gray.

"Mom said we might need it. Hopefully, we can get more bullets later."

As Lyon loaded the gun, Gray heard movement outside. He saw someone stumbling around in their backyard.

"Hey, it's Mr. Howlick. What's he doing?"

Mr. Howlick ran into the glass sliding door which startled both of the boys. The man kept ramming the glass till he broke through.

"Mr. Howlick! Stop," cried Gray. Next thing he knew, Mr. Howlick lunged for him but Lyon shot him in the head and Mr. Howlick was dead. "Why did you shoot him?!"

"He was going to attack you! What was I supposed to do?!"

Then, they heard a car drive up and they ran out to see it was Ur.

"Boys! Are you ok?! Lyon! What happened?!"

"Mr. Howlick, I shot him. He went after Gray," said Lyon still in shock and with blood spattered on his clothes.

"Come on, we have to go," said Ur as she got in the car. Gray got in back seat while Lyon sat up front.

"What's happening, Mom? What's going on," cried Gray.

"Half the city has gone to hell. People, seem to have lost their minds. A parasite or something. I'm still not sure. The hospital is overrun but, I couldn't get there so I came back for you guys."

"I'm turning the radio on," said Lyon.

Unfortunately, nothing came on. It was dead air.

"That's just great," Gray growled.

"Before it went off, the Army is putting road blocks on the highway. We can't get to Travis County. So, looks like we'll take 71."

"How many are dead," asked Gray.

Ur kept silent. Not wanting to scare her boys anymore than they were.

"Mom, how did this happen," asked Lyon.

"No idea honey. But we aren't the only town. At first, it was only in the South. Now it's the East coast and the West coast."

They drove by a farm house that was on fire.

"Is that the Lowery farm," cried Gray.

"I hope they're ok," said Lyon.

"I'm sure they're fine," said Ur, wanting to give her boys some type of hope.

"Mom, are we sick," asked Gray.

"No, it's just people in the city," she replied.

"Mr. Howlick worked in the city," said Lyon.

"Yes, he did," Ur said melancholic.

They kept driving. Seeing ambulances and police cars fly past them. They finally reached the main road only to find it gridlocked.

"What now," said Lyon.

"I'll try to back track," Ur started.

They looked to see someone get out of their car to get people to move. Then they saw someone attack him and other one go into the car. The three of them sat there in shock, watching the man get brutally beaten. It soon noticed them and started heading towards their car.

"Mom! Move," cried Gray.

Ur quickly turned the car the other way and went down a different road.

"What are we gonna do," cried Lyon.

"Relax! We'll be ok," yelled Ur. She then saw people running towards the car. "Come on! Move!"

"What are they running from," cried Gray.

"Mom, just go," yelled Lyon.

"I'm trying to not hurt anyone!" She then saw an opening. "Hold on!"

Ur drove through down another street. Gray turned and noticed a truck barreling down the other direction.

"Look out!"

The truck T-boned their car and flipped it on its side. Ur was the first to come to.

"Gray! Lyon! Are you ok?!" She looked up to see someone getting torn apart. She knew they had to get out of the car and fast. "Gary! Lyon!"

Lyon woke up next and noticed they were in bad shape.

"I'm gonna kick the windshield out. Gray, you ok back there'" asked Lyon.

"Yeah, I'll get mom," he said as he climbed out. "Mom, you alright?"

"My leg, I think it's broken."

"Gray!"

Next thing Gray knew, a man ran up to him and tried to attack. But Lyon still had the gun and shot it in the head. The two of them helped their mom out of the car. Ur leaned on Gray while Lyon walked ahead with the gun drawn. They followed the crowd of people, hoping that safety would be close by. But there were so many explosions and people being attacked. Lyon looked and found an alleyway.

"This way!"

Gray lead Ur down the alley and saw several of the sick trying to tear down the fence.

"I hope you know where you're goin' Lyon," yelled Gray.

"Just keep moving," Lyon yelled back.

They heard more of them coming up from behind; Lyon found a bar and ran through the patio area and to the door. He opened it so Gray and Ur could get through and managed to close it somewhat while their assailants tried to get in.

"Get to the highway," cried Lyon.

"What," said Gray.

"Go! You got mom! I can out run them!"

"Be careful Lyon," cried Ur.

Gray then helped Ur through the bar and back outside. He saw a hole through a brick fence and ran through it down a small path by the river. They ran past a crashed ambulance where it looked like a sick worker was crawling out of. They heard grunts and moaning behind them of the sick till they heard gun shots and the sick fell down dead. They saw it was a soldier aiming his weapon at them.

"Hey! We need help," cried Gray.

"Stop," yelled the solider.

"Please! My mom's leg might be broken!"

"Stop right there!"

They obeyed.

"We're not sick," said Ur.

"Got a couple of civilians in the outer perimeter. Please advise," said the soldier to his radio.

"It's ok, mom. We'll be fine."

"Sir, there's a woman with a...but...yes, sir."

"Hey! Cut us a break! We just had the worst night ever and we need," Gray started till he saw the soldier getting ready to fire. "Oh my..."

Ur then pushed Gray out of the way just as the solider fired. Gray was on the ground and rolled to the left. Soon, he was staring at the end of the solider's gun.

"Please, don't!"

But then the soldier was shot in the head and fell down dead. Gray looked to see Lyon running up to him. Then, Lyon's face had a look of horror.

"No," he said softly.

"Gray turned to see Ur lying on the ground in a bloody mess.

"MOM," Gray yelled. He crawled over to her to see the damage. Lyon knelt next to her as well.

"Mom, move your hands," said Gray nervously.

"No honey. Don't. It's ok; as long as you two are safe," Ur said trying to smile. "I'm proud of both you. So, take care of each other ok?"

By now, all three of them had tears in their eyes.

"Come on, mom. Quit talking like that. We'll get some help and..." Gray noticed Ur wasn't moving anymore. "Mom? Mom, don't do this please! MOM!"

The two boys sat there on the ground, weeping for their mother's death.


	2. Jurrasic Park

**In honor of the new Jurrasic World movie coming out, enjoy this scene with Lucy, Romeo, Laxus and Loke meeting the T-Rex for the first time from Jurrasic Park**

Lucy was very excited to see her grandpa. He invited her and her brother Romeo to try out his new zoo he was making in Costa Rica along with a few scientists. They were Dr. Laxus Dreyar, Dr. Mirajane Strauss and one who called himself a scientist, Loke Leo. When they started the tour, she was anxious to see real life dinosaurs. But with the Dilophosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex not appearing, it was starting to become disappointing. But seeing a Triceratops certainly made up for it. A storm was beginning to form so the tour was cut short. But on the way back, the cars stopped moving and it was already pouring down rain. Everyone figured the power went out due to the storm. Lucy hoped it wouldn't be out for long since she was stuck with the lawyer her grandpa invited to handle all the legal issues and her little brother Romeo. Speaking of Romeo.

"BOO," he yelled popping up from the seat wearing night vision goggles and scaring Lucy in the back.

The lawyer looked a bit cross.

"Where did you find that," he asked curtly.

"In the box under my seat," Romeo replied.

"Are they heavy?"

"Yes?"

"Then they're expensive, put them back."

Romeo just rolled his eyes as he called to the back seat past Lucy.

"Don't scare me like that," she scolded.

Romeo activated the night vision and used it to look around. He could see Dr. Dreyar and Loke in the other car talking. A few seconds later, he felt something; almost a slight tremor. He removed the goggles, turned to Lucy and asked her if she felt that. The lawyer had begun to feel it too. They noticed two cups of water on the dash had begun to vibrate.

"Maybe it's the power trying to come back on," he said nervously.

The trembling continued as Romeo put the goggles back on and noticed that the goat that was used to lure out the T-Rex earlier that day, was gone. Lucy and the lawyer noticed the missing goat as well.

"Where's the goat," she asked.

Suddenly, a bloody leg hit the top of the glass ceiling of the jeep causing her to scream. Then, the T-Rex's head appeared and swallowed the rest of the goat. The lawyer, completely freaked out, ran out of the car and into the bathroom nearby. Dr. Dreyar and Loke saw it from their car.

"Where does he think he's going," said Dr. Dreyar.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," replied Loke.

Then, they turned their heads to see the cables from the fence get ripped off. The fence began to bend and buckle. Lucy and Romeo looked behind themselves to see the T-Rex in all its glory stomp out from its enclosure and let a roar.

"Boy do I hate being right all the time," said Loke.

The T-Rex started walking.

"Keep absolutely still. It's vision's based on movement," said Dr. Dreyar.

Meanwhile in the other car, Lucy began to rummage through till she found a flashlight. She turned it on and started waving it around and it got the T-Rex's attention.

"Turn the light off, turn the light off," Dr. Dreyar said through gritted teeth.

In the car, Romeo was telling Lucy to turn the light off. He also climbed to the front seat to try and close the front door the lawyer left open. When he closed it, it got the T-Rex's attention even more. Both Lucy and Romeo were terrified; unable to move. The T-Rex just stared at them, trying to figure out what exactly the car was. It noticed the light Lucy was holding and stared right at her. It let out another roar and that made them cover their ears because it was so loud. The T-Rex moved its head closer which made the two of them crawl the other side. The dinosaur knocked its head against the jeep, making it tip. Lucy let out another scream as the jeep got rocked some more. Romeo climbed into the seat next to Lucy to get her to turn off the light.

"Turn the light off!"

"I'm sorry!"

As the fought over the light, it shone through the glass ceiling which caused the T-Rex to follow it. The second they looked up, the T-Rex forced its head in. Romeo and Lucy began to scream in terror. Their only protection from the dinosaurs sharp teeth was a sheet of glass. Dr. Dreyar and Loke could only sit and watch in horror. When the T-Rex gave up on the roof, it began to rock the jeep again. It managed to flip the jeep completely with the undercarriage exposed. The T-Rex began biting and tearing through the car parts all the while Lucy and Romeo screamed. The car was getting squished under the weight of the T-Rex and sinking deeper into the mud. Dr. Dreyar opened the emergency kit and found a flare. He jumped out of the car, activated it and got the T-Rex's attention. He waved the flare and tossed it aside causing the T-Rex to follow it. Unfortunately, Loke also got out with a flare and started waving it around.

"Loke! Freeze!"

"Get the kids," Loke yelled as he began to run.

"Get rid of the flare," yelled Dr. Dreyar.

The T-Rex gave chase to Loke toward to bathroom stall, right where the lawyer was hiding. Loke managed to just barely dodge to dinosaurs mouth and was buried underneath the rubble of the bathroom. With his hiding spot gone, the lawyer was exposed and the T-Rex took notice of him. The terrified man barely screamed when the T-Rex engulfed him in its mouth. Meanwhile, Dr. Dreyar was helping the kids get out of the wrecked jeep. Lucy was hysterical and Romeo was stuck.

"The seats got my legs," Romeo cried.

"I'll get you next," Dr. Dreyar cried as he pulled Lucy out who was covered in mud. Once she was out, he went back for Romeo till he heard Lucy scream again. He quickly covered her mouth. "Don't move! It can't see us if we don't move."

The T-Rex was coming back. It moved its head really close to them. It gave a snort that was powerful enough to knock Dr. Dreyar's hat off. But he and Lucy stayed as still as possible till the T-Rex pushed the car causing it to spin and forcing the two of them to move with it. The T-Rex continued to push the car toward the enclosures barrier causing Lucy and Dr. Dreyar to jump onto the ledge. They realized that Romeo was still in the car. Dr. Dreyar got Lucy to climb on his back while he grabbed a broken cable and began to climb down. He tried to swing his way to another cable so Lucy could climb down. Just as Lucy managed to grab it, the car fell into a tree below.

"Romeo," yelled Lucy.


	3. The Rescuer's Down Under

**I love The Rescuers Down Under and the scene where we meet Marahute was amazing and Lisanna fits Cody's character perfectly. Of course I included the other Strauss siblings and Bickslow and Cana. This is the first one shot based on Disney movies but trust me, there will be more because who doesn't love Disney?**

In the Outback, dawn had finally made its appearance. The youngest Strauss sibling was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she heard the faint sound of a didgeridoo. She instantly shot up, got dressed, grabbed her back pack and sneaked down the hallway. She walked by her brother's room, but since he was a heavy sleeper, she could get passed him pretty easily. Her sister however, was another story. Mirajane was an early riser and just as Lisanna thought she was in the clear, she noticed Mira in the kitchen cooking. Lisanna carefully snuck passed to the door and made it halfway to the forest when she heard her name.

"Lisanna," said Mira from the porch.

"Yes, Mira," said Lisanna as she stopped but didn't turn around.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"I've got some sandwiches in my pack."

"Alright, just be home for supper."

"No worries, Mira" Lisanna cried as she ran toward to forest.

She continued to run into the forest, passing by a kookaburra nest, an echidna, some wombats and other animals. She made it to a clearing to see a woman standing by a kangaroo and blowing into the didgeridoo.

"Who is it this time, Cana?"

"It's the Great Golden Eagle, Marahute."

"Really?! I thought those were extinct!"

"If she's not freed then they will be. She's caught on a high cliff in a poachers trap according to my sources. I need you to get up there and set her free."

"Why me?"

"You're the best at climbing. Besides, you're also the only one available at the moment. Everyone else has other assignments."

Cana made her way to a jeep.

"Alright, I'll do it," said Lisanna as she followed Cana to the jeep.

"Righto, now hop in! There's no time to lose!"

They raced across the Outback to the cliffs where the eagle was spotted to have gone down. Cana parked the jeep and hopped out, heading for the trunk followed by Lisanna.

"I have some climbing gear for you," said Cana handing her some rope and harness. "She's on top of that ridge." Cana pointed to a nearby cliff. "Please be careful. I don't want your sister and brother coming after me if something happens to you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Lisanna as she finished gearing up. She approached the cliffs with a bit of uncertainty, but if she could survive Suicide Trail then this should be a walk in the park. After climbing for an hour, she made it to the top of the ridge. There, she saw the massive bird covered in ropes.

"Wow," she awed.

She slowly made her way closer to the eagle, who appeared to be sleeping. Suddenly, the eagle's eyes opened and she started to thrash and screech. Lisanna did her best to calm her down.

"Shhhhhh, it's ok. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

Lisanna knelt down by beside her while gently rubbing her head. She carefully pulled out her pocket knife but Marahute got spooked and thrashed and screeched again.

"Wait! I'm trying to help you! Easy! Easy!"

Lisanna began to cut the ropes that were tying the eagle down. She finally managed to cut the last rope.

"You're free!"

Marahute's giant wing pushed Lisanna over the edge of the cliff as the eagle emerged from her bonds. When Lisanna realized that she was free falling, she screamed. Meanwhile down by the jeep, Cana was enjoying the contents of her flask when the radio beeped.

"Hey Cana, you there," questioned a male voice.

"What's up Bickslow," she answered.

"We're about finished here. Rescued a kola family. We'll move them further into the forest."

"Good work. Meet you at the base."

"What are you up to?"

"I'm with Lisanna. She's up on a ridge setting Matahute free."

"Wait, you let her climb that ridge alone?!"

"What? You worried about her," Cana smirked. Everyone knew that Bickslow liked Lisanna. It was then that Cana heard a scream. Cana jerked her head up and quickly grabbed her binoculars.

"Cana? What's going on?"

"I heard a scream." She looked and saw Lisanna falling. "Oh my gawd! Lisanna's falling!"

"WHAT?!"

"Mira and Elf are going to kill me! Wait! Marahute just caught her! I'm going to follow them!"

"Let me know when you find her! I'll meet you there!"

As Cana raced off to find Lisanna wherever Marahute decided to land, Marahute was giving Lisanna the ride of her life. They flew high above the clouds; Lisanna was thrown and then caught by the arms in the eagles talons. Marahute then dive bombed toward a river and let Lisanna's feet glide over the water. When a large tree blocked Marahute's path, Lisanna was let go and she zoomed past the blockade. She continued to glide over the water until she started to lose her balance till she felt Marahute's beak on her back. She continued to glide until she got to the edge of the waterfall and soared briefly until Matahute caught here again. They continued to fly till Marahute took Lisanna to her nest. After sliding off the eagle and falling into the nest, Lisanna couldn't contain her excitement at what she experienced.

"Whoa! That was amazing! Thank you for saving me and giving me the most awesome experience! Wait till I tell the others about it!" She then noticed that Marahute was pushing some grass and leaves away to reveal three giant eggs. Lisanna gasped, "you're a mom!" She knelt down to feel the eggs. "Hmmm, nice and warm. They should hatch any day now." Marahute then settled herself onto her eggs. Lisanna looked into the distance expecting another eagle to fly by. "Where is your mate?" Marahute just turned her head away and squawked sadly.

"Oh I see. Both of my parents are gone."

They stayed quiet for moment, remembering who they had lost. Soon, it was time for Lisanna to head back. She helped cover the eggs with old feathers, grass and leaves. Until the wind picked up a golden feather. It blew passed Lisanna, but she quickly caught it. The ran her fingers over it; it felt soft to the touch. She laid back on the eggs, but Marahute picked it up in her beak and looked over at Lisanna. She knew that this was a gift from Marahute. She took the feather and placed it in a safe place in her pack. They flew through the air once more so Lisanna could go home. Once Marahute landed in a small clearing, Lisanna slid down and hugged the eagle's neck.

"Take care of yourself and those eggs."

Marahute screeched back and then flew away. Lisanna watched her take off and waved till she could no longer see her.


	4. Kung-Fu Panda

**Here's Natsu as Po from Kung-Fu Panda, I love the movies and can't wait to see the third one. I would love to see fan art with Fairy Tail characters dressed as Kung-Fu Panda characters, but I'm a writer; can't really draw to save my life. Enjoy!**

In China, a simple village was nestled in the valley of some mountains. A top of the mountain is a place called The Jade Palace, the home and training place of a group of warriors assigned to protect the village and the surrounding area called, The Furious Five. The legends surrounding these warriors are many and told through out the village. Their biggest fan, a teenager named Nastu, wanted nothing else than to be like them. It's also been known that one day, the legendary Dragon Warrior would be named by Master Mavis and when it was announced that it was happening, Natsu got excited. He was working at his dad's noodle shop when he saw Jade Palace servants posting signs.

"Master Mavis is choosing the Dragon Warrior! Today!" Natsu quickly told patrons to hurry to the Jade Palace. "We've been waiting for over a thousand years for this! Don't worry about it, just take the bowl!"

He was about to join them till his dad called out for him.

"Wait a sec Natsu! Where do you think you're going?"

"To the Jade Palace?"

"But you're forgetting the noodle cart."

"Really dad?"

"Yes! The whole village will be there and you'll sell noodles to all of them!"

"But dad, I was thinking that," Nastu began but seeing the excited look on his dad's face made him say something else. "Could also sell the bean buns. They're about to go bad."

"That's my boy!"

When Natsu approached the steps to the palace, he knew it would be a long trek. At the palace, preparations for demonstrations and the ceremony were under way; supervised by Master Mavis and Master Makarov.

"It's an historic day," said Master Makarov.

"Yes, and one I thought I wouldn't live to see," responded Master Mavis. Even though Master Mavis has lived long years, her appearance looked as she was still a young woman. "Are your students ready?"

"They are."

"Now know this old friend. Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the valley, but also to you."

Meanwhile, Natsu struggled pulling the noodle cart up the steps. It was slow going and most of the villages inhabitants had already made it to the top. Natsu eventually abandoned the cart and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He finally made it to the top just as the doors shut.

"Hey! Wait!" He slammed into the door. "Ooooow," he whined rubbing his head. "Hey! Come on!" He began to pound the door, but some drummers drowned him out. "Let me in!" He then saw an open window and quickly climbed up. He saw Master Makarov and Master Mavis address the crowd.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace! The time has come to choose the Dragon Warrior! I present to you this lands greatest protectors! Masters of kung-fu, the Furious Five," cried Master Makarov.

Nastu cheered at the chance to see his heroes up close. From atop the palace, they leapt into the air and each came down one by one. There was Erza, master of tiger style. Jellal, master of crane style. Cana, master of viper style. Bickslow, master of monkey and Gray, master of mantis. The force of their landing caused the window Natsu was looking through to close and hit him on the nose.

"Ow!" He looked around to find a hole in the door. "Oh, peaky hole!" He saw Master Jellal facing a mechanical dragon. It opened its mouth to reveal rockets. "The Thousand Tongues of Fire?! No way!" But someone got in view of the hole. "Hey! Get out of the way!" Natsu looked up to see Master Jellal had leapt into the air and opened his flying contraption that gave him wings like a crane. Natsu kept backing up so he could he see him in action, but he went too far and fell down a few steps. By the time he got up, it was over. Natsu continued his efforts to see his heroes in action but was unsuccessful. First, he tried to pole vault his way over the wall but landed hard against the wall itself. Then, he tried to catapult himself using bamboo trees but, as he was bending the tree, it slipped and slapped him in the face and then the back of the head. He'd already missed the other Master's demonstrations but then he heard Master Makarov.

"And finally! Master Erza against Iron Arms and his Blades of Death!"

Natsu decided to give it one last try. He tried to climb a nearby tree to try the catapult trick one more time. If there was one master he wanted to see it was Erza. He launched himself but still wasn't close enough and it sent him sideways instead of toward the wall and he crashed landed. Master Mavis began to react to something. She closed her eyes and waved her hand.

"I sense that the Dragon Warrior is among us," she said quietly.

Master Makarov motioned for his students to line up. "Citizens of the Valley of Peace! Master Mavis will know choose the Dragon Warrior!"

When Natsu heard that, he panicked; he couldn't miss this part. Then he noticed he landed in crates full of fireworks and that's where got an idea. He quickly found a chair and tied rockets to the legs. He sat down, lit a match and lit the fuses. That's when his dad arrived to the top of the stairs.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!"

He began to try and blow the fuses out but Natsu tried to stop him.

"No dad! Stop! I'm gonna see the Dragon Warrior!"

"But I don't understand! You finally had the noodle dream!"

"I lied! I didn't dream about noodles Dad!" Natsu saw the fuse had reached the end. "I love kung-fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?"

Nastu didn't take off like he expected and instead fell forward in disappointment.

"Oh, come on son. Let's get back to work," said his dad.

"Yeah, ok."

Suddenly, the rockets ignited and Nastu took off high into the sky. A few of them went off and the people "oohed" and "awed" at the sight. When the rockets ran out juice and the chair disintegrated into ash, he was free falling to the ground and then, everything went black. He didn't know how long he was out but he blearily opened his eyes to see the Furious Five staring at him. He then turned to see Master Mavis before him pointing at him. He suddenly realized he dropped in during the ceremony.

"Oh, sorry! I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was!"

"How interesting," said Master Mavis.

"Master are you pointing at me," asked Erza.

"Him," she replied.

"Me," questioned Natsu as he moved to the left and right but Master Mavis' finger followed him.

"You," she replied again while holding up Natsu's arm. "The universe has given us the Dragon Warrior!"

"What," cried Natsu; followed by Master Makarov, the Furious Five and then Natsu's dad. The crowd cheered as the servants carried off Natsu.

"Master! You can't be serious! You were about to pick Erza and that brat landed in front of her! It was an accident!"

"There are no accidents," replied Mavis as she made her way back to the palace. The Furious Five approached their master.

"Forgive us Master," Erza began as she and the others bowed before him. "We have failed you."

"No! If that brat doesn't quit by morning, then it is I who have failed you."


	5. Return to Me

**Return to Me is a great movie and I thought this was a good scene to do. I will go ahead and give a spoiler alert cause this gives an important piece of the story; though it's pretty obvious from the beginning but with that being said, if you've seen the movie, good read it, love it. If not and you don't want it spoiled for you; watch the movie and then read this. So, yeah.**

Natsu was in his kitchen trying to make popcorn for him and Lucy to enjoy together. Lucy was in the living room with Natsu's cat Happy in her lap.

"You sure you don't need any help in there," she called out.

"No, believe it or not I do know how to make popcorn. Hey, did you get the invitation to the dedication?"

"Yes, I did. Grandpa and everyone are excited and plan to be there."

"Great. As long as you're there," said Natsu as he walked into the living room. He motioned for Happy to get down and plopped next to Lucy. "Finally," he said exasperated.

"Yeah, you've been working so hard," said Lucy.

"But it's worth it. To make Lisanna's dream come true."

"I'm sure she's very proud of you."

Natsu looked at her with gratitude and also saddened expression. "Thank you Lucy." He leaned forward, taking Lucy's face in his hands and began to kiss her. He eventually moved down to her neck. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me," he asked.

"Yeah," she replied softly. She then realized what he was doing and started to panic. "And now would be a good time." She was saved by the beeping of the microwave. "Popcorn's done!"

They both laughed at the impeccable timing.

"Save my place," Natsu asked seductively.

"Ok," smiled Lucy.

As Natsu headed back to the kitchen, Lucy gulped down her wine glass.

"How about some music," Natsu called from the kitchen.

"Yeah! Sounds good."

"I got this new CD."

"Where is it?"

"Upstairs in my office on the desk."

As Lucy went upstairs, Natsu was trying to get the popcorn ready. Unfortunately, the popcorn was more blackened than buttery. Upstairs, Lucy found his office and saw the CD on the desk. She also saw that he had a newspaper that was a year old.

"Why would he keep a year old newspaper," she wondered to herself.

Then she noticed the article with a picture of Lisanna. She knew it was Lisanna because Natsu showed pictures of her one time. She was standing next to a gorilla in her zoo uniform. Lucy read that Lisanna had died from a car accident April 12th. That date seemed familiar to Lucy, since that was the day she got her new heart. What she saw next made her heart sank. She saw the thank you letter she wrote to the donor family for her heart. The realization suddenly hit her. She grabbed the letter and ran down the stairs. Natsu was waiting for her.

"Sorry, looks like there's going to be no popcorn tonight." Natsu saw the saddened expression on her face. "Are you ok?"

"I have to go. I'm sorry I have to go."

"Why?"

"Because I forgot I promised Levy I would babysit tonight."

"Ok, I'll come with you. You know I like hanging out with the kids."

"No, no! It's fine!"

Lucy had grabbed her bike and was trying to get it outside and down the steps. Natsu grabbed it and carried it out for her.

"Well, I'll call Levy and tell her you're on your way."

"No don't! The baby might be sleeping! Just don't call her ok!"

"Alright, I won't," he said as he set the bike down. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing! It doesn't matter," Lucy yelled as she peddled away.

Natsu just watched wistfully as she rode out of sight. When she felt far enough away, she let out a sob. By the time she got to Levy's house, she was a blubbering mess. It turns out, Gajeel had taken the older kids out to a baseball game while Levy stayed home with the baby. Lucy banged on the door and rushed in when Levy answered. She told Levy everything. About finding the article and her letter and her realization of the circumstances.

"Oh my God! What was God thinking," she sobbed in a cushy chair.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry! But you should still tell him."

"No I can't tell him! How am I supposed to tell him?!"

"Yes you can, you just have to go up to him and say, 'Natsu, I...' Ummm."

"You can't even say it!"

"It's ok, Lucy. We can go over there together. I'll go with you. I'll be in the car, but I'll go with you."

Lucy continued to sob until Gajeel walked in with the kids. When he saw Lucy's crying face and his wife trying to comfort her, he became annoyed real fast. He hated dealing with emotional women.

"Alright, who died," he bluntly asked.

"No one, just...," said Levy as she tried to get him to leave but Lucy opened her mouth.

"Natsu's wife," cried Lucy as she started sobbing again.

"He's married," yelled Gajeel.

"Oh no," groaned Levy. What followed next was a string of curses from Gajeel and threats to beat Natsu up. Levy was doing her best to get him to shut up. She finally had enough and shouted at him. "Lucy has Natsu's dead wife's heart!" Levy was shocked that she had said it that way and put her hands over her mouth. It definitely got Gajeel's attention.

"So, he's not married," he asked. Levy just shook her head no. "Ok; you guys want ice cream," he asked the kids and he led them to the kitchen.


	6. The Last of Us 2

**I'm back! Thanks for being patient; here's another one shot based on another cut scene from The Last of Us. It may not follow the scene exactly but I still like the impact of it.**

Gray was pissed that he and Erza were escorting this young woman to the old capital building. After having to escape some military police, hordes of infected; there still wasn't a guarantee that the people from Fairy Tail would even be there but Erza forced them to keep going. Forget about the weapons that was promised by Levy, the leader; they had someone who was immune with them and the chance of stoping this sickness seemed more important to Erza than anything else. They had finally made it to the building, but the military police were not far behind. The three of them looked to find that there was no one else but them.

"No! Nononononono! Where are they?! They were supposed to be here," yelled an exasperated Erza. She turned to Juvia. "Do you know where they were supposed to take you after we brought you here?"

"Levy never said. Just some place out west."

"Then that's the next place to go," said Erza.

"Hold on a second," growled Gray. "We were supposed to bring her here; that was it! Now we are not going to take a trip out west for her!"

"No, you are," said Erza.

"What," cried Gray. "What are you talking about? We need to get out of here! The police are on their way!"

"This is my last stop," Erza said sadly.

Juvia then realized what Erza was getting at.

"You're infected," she said somberly.

Gray's eyes went wide, then turn to anger.

"Let me see." Erza moved the collar of her shirt to reveal the rash everyone who is first infected develops on her neck. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Oops," she said angrily. She walked over to Juvia and pulled the sleeve of Juvia's shirt to show her underdeveloped rash. "This is three weeks! I was bitten an hour ago and it's already worse! Gray, you can't let a chance like this go by. You have to take her. Without me."

"Erza," Gray began.

"I will not turn into one of those things, Gray! I want to go out fighting." They heard banging on the door and shouts from the police outside. "Go, I'll buy you sometime."

"Gray, please! We need to go," cried Juvia as she tried to get Gray to move.

Gray looked at Erza one more time and finally ran with Juvia while Erza drew her gun and aimed at the door. The police barged in soon after Gray and Juvia ran off. The two of them snuck around most of them with Gray taking a few out. They managed to make it to the second floor and back to the spot they left Erza in. It seemed she had managed to take out three of them before she was taken out herself. They escaped and took a quick break. An awkward silence fell between them, not really sure how to address their current situation.

"Hey. I'm sorry about Erza," Juvia began but quickly stopped due to Gray's glare.

"Let's get one thing straight," he growled. "You don't talk about Erza! You don't mention Erza! Ever! Now, let's see if we can figure out which way out west we need to go."

"So, why are you taking me?"

"Misplaced obligation."

"To who?"

"I don't know."


	7. Outlast

**Here's a scene from the first part of the game Outlast. I used Markiplier's run for this. I used Jellal because he needed some love.**

Jellal Fernandez was the type of reporter who wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty; to take on stories that no other journalist would take. He always searched around to find scandals and cover ups that could be exposed if someone was willing to go deeper. Corporations were the best targets and the Murkoff Corporation was no exception. He received an e-mail from a Murkoff Psychiatric Systems tech that some bad things were going on at a place called Mount Massive Asylum. The message didn't elaborate much on the details but it was good enough for him so Jellal hopped in his Jeep and took off. It was late at night and the drive up to the mountains was long. The only thing playing on the radio was a broadcast for ranchers to attend some sort of summit about their cattle's strange behavior. He didn't really pay attention much, just something to keep him from falling asleep. Suddenly, the radio started to fade and play static and then it went dead.

"What the? Is there some kind of signal jammer nearby?"

Soon the Mount Massive Asylum sign came into view. He could see parts of the facility from the road before, but now that he was closer; the place seemed bigger. He saw that the gates were open.

"They must have known I was coming," he joked to himself.

He pulled in and parked beside the security kiosk. It seemed that there wouldn't be anyone to lift the security barrier for him, so he figured he would have to walk the rest of the way. He took his video camera and messed with it to make sure everything was working. He grabbed two extra batteries and started walking. He then heard something behind him; the gate that was open before had now closed.

"Who closed that?"

He continued to make his way toward another gate. Thankfully, it wasn't locked and was able to walk right in. He found himself staring at the Asylum. He started feeling sick just looking at it. His research informed him that the place had shut down amid scandal and government secrecy in 1971 and then was reopened by Murkoff Psychiatric Systems in 2009 under the guise of a charitable organization. There were rumors that company had done some activities of questionable legality. He pulled his phone out to see if he could get a signal out but soon saw that there was no service.

"Great. I won't be able to call for help if I need it. Either my service sucks, or there really is a signal jammer around here."

He walked forward toward the entrance of the asylum. He saw three armored vehicles parked by the door.

"Why would there be vehicles like these here? And where are the soldiers?"

He tried to open the door but it was locked. He figured he'd best look for another way in. He went to the left and found a gate with the lower half missing. The hole was just big enough for him to crawl under. He saw another door but that was locked as well.

"What other way is there?"

He then noticed the scaffolding and an open window.

"Guess I'll have to climb up."

He climbed his way up the ladder and through the scaffolding to the open window. As he was climbing in, a light bulb popped and the room went dark.

"Well, that's just great! I knew I should have brought a flashlight!" Then he remembered his camera had a night vision mode. "Hope this doesn't run the battery down too much; should have brought more."

He walked around noting the state of the room being in an absolute mess. Papers scattered the floor, bookshelves and chairs overturned and broken. He checked the hallway. He noticed that it was blocked off. He then saw and went into the room across from him. It looked like it was in better shape and as he approached the fireplace with a mounted TV that was turned off, suddenly turn on to static. The noise it made caused Jellal to jump in fear.

"Good grief! Gettin' scared by static. Sheesh."

He noticed another door in the room and found out it lead back out into the hallway on the other side of the blockade.

"Now I can move forward. As soon as I squeeze through this gap."

Jellal shimmied his way through a narrow gap of a file cabinet, bookshelf and chairs. He just happen to look down and saw that there was blood on the floor and walls. That started to make him feel a bit unnerved.

"I hope that's not a sign of what's to come."

He found what looked to be an office. He thought about using the phone but then heard nothing; no dial tone. The computer looked dead as well. He caught a glimpse of something shiny in the open desk drawer and it was a battery and it was the kind his camera uses.

"How lucky for me. I should keep an eye out for more. I have a feeling I'll be using my night vision a lot."

He went back out into the hallway and opened a door to another office. He checked to see if he could find more batteries, but he did find an open file of a patient at the asylum, he assumed. He read the name on the file was Zeref and he appeared to be part of a project called, "Walrider." There was a lot of jargon that Jellal didn't understand. Something about a Morphogenic Engine, whatever that was. The next page talked about Zeref asking about his mother's lawsuit against Murkoff and the asylum and how that seemed to have lead the company to think there had been a breach in their security.

"Lawsuit? That didn't come up in my research. I need to look into that once I get out of here. And what truth was discovered in the blood dreams of this Dr. Trager? Strange that the only Trager they know of is an executive. More questions than answers seem to pop up."

He tucked the file into his bag and made it back out into the hallway when he didn't find any more batteries. As he got closer, Jellal saw a bathroom door that was barely opened had now closed.

"Are there people still here?"

He turned and saw a break room with two soda machines. They obviously were on, but he had no change.

"Man, could really use something to drink right now."

He turned an saw a sink nearby.

"Guess water will have to do."

But as he approached the sink, he looked and saw what appeared to be a piece of someone's intestines. He quickly looked away in disgust and that's when he saw blood dripping from the ceiling and onto a ramp made of tables to an open vent.

"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick."

He remembered there was a door at the end of this hallway so he rushed to open that one; which was locked to his dismay. He looked again at the open and upon closer inspection, bloody vent. But, it seemed like that was going to be his chance of moving forward. So he climbed up and crawled ahead. He just happened to look to his left to see someone burst out of the bathroom and then rush back in.

"So there is someone in there. Maybe there might be more people."

Jellal continued to crawl through the vent and jumped down into a different hallway that had frosted windows that sort of looked over into an open area below. He wasn't sure what it was but he kept moving.

"The sooner I find out what's going on, the sooner I can get out of here."

He found another blockade that was definitely not passable. Luckily, he was by the library. He opened the door but screamed at the sight of a body swinging and falling to the ground. The room was so dark he couldn't see, till he turned the night vision on his camera. Breathing heavily, he looked through the camera and saw that it was not just a dead body, but a headless dead body. Jellal had seen many gruesome things before, but this was on a whole other level. He looked around; books and probably blood were scattered around. He then noticed another headless dead body hanging from the ceiling and a huge pool of blood was underneath it. He noticed that the shelves were arranged like a maze so he followed it. He then saw a huge pile of dead bodies and a guy in full body armor pierced on a spike. He looked to his right and saw on the shelf people's severed heads.

"Who or what could have done this?!"

As he approached the gory site, the guy on the spike gasped for air and jerked his body. This caused Jellal to jump back.

"They killed us. They got out. The Variants."

"Variants? You mean the patients?"

"You can't fight them. You have to hide."

The poor guard was struggling to get his words out.

"How do I get out?"

"Can unlock the main doors from Security Control."

The guard tried to pull himself up but he lacked the strength.

"It's alright! I'll get you help!"

"You have to get out of this terrible place."

And with that, the guard died. After Jellal video taped the scene, he knew he'd seen enough. He had plenty of evidence to bring down this place so he was ready to leave. He saw the other door in the library that thankfully, was on the other side of that blockade. He walked carefully, in case there were hostile's nearby. He saw another blockade of shelves and chairs but there was a gap. As he made his way through; he heard someone say, "Little pig!" Jellal was grabbed by a huge man with a bloody face and sharp teeth. Jellal struggled to get out of the man's grasp and the next thing he knew, the man threw him out the frosted window and he hit the ground and blacked out. A few moments later, he heard gentle humming. Jellal was still feeling the effects of falling and hitting his head. He turned his head and opened his eyes to see an old man with no hair and perhaps priest robes and eyes that screamed, "I'm crazy!"

"And who are you then," he asked gently.

Jellal was so out of it he couldn't answer and blacked out again. He then opened his eyes again to see the man holding his camera.

"I...I see. Merciful God, you have sent me an apostle. Guard your life son, you have a calling."

Jellal looked away and blacked out again. The next time he came to, he slowly got up. His body was a bit sore but his head throbbed with pain. When he finally got his bearings, he saw he was in the lobby of the asylum. He also saw more dead bodies without their heads and pools of blood. One guy it seemed to have had his entire stomach and intestines ripped out. The smell of blood was everywhere and Jellal did all he could to keep himself from gagging. After a quick assessment of his situation, he knew he had to get out and if that guard was right, he had to get to Security Control and hopefully then, to his freedom.


	8. I Love Lucy

**Any "I Love Lucy" fans out there? Thought this would be cute to do and the candy factory scene is one of the most iconic in comedy. Obviously, I used Lucy and wanted to use Levy as well. Enjoy!**

Lucy needed a job and soon; rent was due. She spent a good part of her morning looking over the job requests. She was concentrating so much that she didn't notice Levy walk up beside her.

"Anything good," Levy asked.

"No," Lucy sighed. Then, she perked up. "Hey, how about we do a job together? We haven't done one in a while."

"Oh I would love that! What should we do?"

"I don't know. I've looked over this board all morning and nothing seems good."

Then Mira walked up with a stack of papers.

"Hi girls! I just got a fresh stack of jobs today. Would you like to look through them?"

"Great! Thanks Mira," said Lucy as she and Levy divided the stack between them.

They looked over each requests carefully. Some of the jobs had low rewards or were too difficult for two people. But then Lucy saw the perfect job.

"Look! Two females wanted to help in candy shop for a week! And the reward is...500,000 jewels! Please respond today!"

"Really?! That's perfect! And it doesn't require magic! Mira! We'll take this one," yelled Levy as she showed the paper to the barmaid.

"You guys picked a good one. Good luck! And try not to eat the merchandise," shouted Mira as she waved them off.

The two mages arrived at the fanciest candy store in Magnolia. They met the manager, a portly woman, who provided their uniform; a white coat, blue gloves and a hat for their hair.

"Alright girls, we are a bit short handed today which is why I need to be up front and you two help here in the back. We make all our candies in-house. How much experience do you have with candy?"

"We don't," Levy began till Lucy poked her.

"We have plenty of experience," she beamed.

"We do," whispered Levy.

"Hey, do you want the 500,000 jewels or not," she whispered back.

"Well then, Lucy I need you here in molding and Levy you will help in packaging. Now Lucy it's important that everything gets an even amount in the molds."

"Even amount; got it!"

The manager and Levy left Lucy alone with the various molds and chocolates. She saw a couple of hearts so she decided to make chocolate hearts. She found the instruction book that said how much chocolate to put into the heart molds. The book said to hold the green button down for three seconds. The first batch she did was perfect.

"This is easy!"

She did two more trays of the heart mold. As she place another tray, her thumb left the green button and went to the red button. That caused chocolate to pour out more than what was needed and began to overflow.

"Oh no!"

Lucy let go of the button but the chocolate kept pouring out. Lucy quickly tried to wipe up the chocolate but it was getting everywhere and all over her. She eventually got it to stop but half of her white coat was covered in chocolate. Seeing she had some on her finger, she decided to taste it.

"Mmmm, really good milk chocolate."

Meanwhile, the manager had taken Levy to the packing line.

"Alright Levy, each box is to get twelve pieces of chocolate. Try to give them some variety."

"How do I know what's what?"

"Each bin is for a different chocolate. First is fudge, then caramel, then orange, then coconut, then almonds and finally peanut butter. Our standard box has an even number of each flavor, so make sure you divide these up properly."

"Got it!" After the manager left, Levy got to work. She had successful made ten boxes already. "This is kinda fun." But as she made her way to the chocolate orange bin, she slipped and crashed causing a major spill. Pieces of chocolate went everywhere.

"Oh, which ones were which?"

Levy felt she had no choice but to pinch the pieces to see what was in them. As the day wore on and when their messes were discovered, the manager made them go to another department. She led them to a room with a long assembly belt and boxes of cellophane in two spots.

"Alright girls, I'll give you one last chance. This is the wrapping line; pieces of candy will come down this line and into the packing room. If one piece of candy gets passed you unwrapped, you're fired! Understood?!"

The girls nodded as they took their positions. The manager went to the back to make sure the person in charge of the switch wasn't asleep again.

"This was a lot harder than I thought," said Lucy.

"What happened with you?"

"Instead of filling molds, I created a chocolate waterfall. What about you? I thought packing would be easy?"

"It was until I spilled the bins separating the chocolate."

"What did you do?"

"I pinched them to see what was in them."

Suddenly, the conveyor belt moved and the little candies began to appear. Lucy and Levy each took a piece of cellophane to wrap the pieces. They managed to keep pace.

"Why didn't we just start here," asked Levy.

"Yeah, this is pretty easy."

Then, more pieces appeared and they began to have trouble keeping up. They frantically grabbed some off the belt or stuffed them in their mouths, their coats or hat. The wrapped a few but it was too much and too fast. The belt finally stopped and they heard the manager coming in. Lucy and Levy hid the remaining chocolate candies to make it look like they wrapped them all. The manager walked in.

"My you are doing splendidly. Speed it up a little!"

The girls panicked as the manager left. The conveyor belt moved faster and more candy was on it. They frantically tried to wrap as many as they could. By the end of the day, the manager wasn't exactly pleased with their performance, but the girls begged and pleaded to let them finish the week; they'd do any job and even allowed the reward to be cut in half. The manager thought and then came up with a solution. They would be in charge of cleaning the store and restocking the shelves as well as quality control, which meant trying several batches of chocolates to make sure the candy was up to par. They agreed and finished the job. Even with less jewels than they would have liked, it was enough for Lucy's rent. Lucy and Levy went into the guild the following day after their last day on the job, both showing signs of nausea.

"This must be what Natsu feels when we ride the train," moaned Lucy.

"Yeah, now I know how Gajeel feels when we travel," moaned Levy.

They slowly made their way to the bar. Mirajane gave them a warm smile.

"You two don't look so good. How was the job?"

"It started fine at first, but we kept messing things up," started Lucy.

"We managed to get cleaning and restocking duty for the rest of the week," added Levy.

"I doubt cleaning and restocking wouldn't have made you guys come in feeling sick."

"No it wouldn't," said Lucy.

"Well, what other job did you guys do?"

"Quality control," answered Levy.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we have to eat the candy to make sure it's right," responded Lucy.

"That doesn't sound too bad to me," said a male voice.

The three girls turned to see Natsu and Gajeel walk up. Natsu sat by Lucy while Gajeel sat next to Levy.

"You ok there Shrimp? You look as green as me when I ride the train," smirked Gajeel. But Levy glared and smacked him, clearly not in the mood. He held his hands up in surrender and then wrapped his arm around her pulling her head to the crook of his neck.

"Hey Luce, that's a good color on you," laughed Natsu. Lucy's glare was more menacing and that caused Natsu to cower in fear and apologize profusely.

"Well, at least you made it through the week and got a decent amount of jewels for it," said Mira. "To celebrate, how about some chocolate cake?"

Mira placed a three-layered cake in front of them. This made Lucy and Levy moan and run for the bathroom. But that didn't stop the two dragon slayers from digging in.


	9. Homeward Bound: the Incredible Journey

**Any of you out there remember the Disney classic, Homeward Bound: the Incredible Journey? I loved that movie and the scenes I have written below I always thought were great and I wanted to use other characters besides the usual Fairy Tail group so; here's some StingYu and Rokura!**

It's been several days since Sting, Rogue, Yukino and Kagura got lost during their camping trip. They followed a route they thought would at least get them home. They made it to a river after running away from a bear during breakfast. Sting ran up and down the river trying to find a way across. He lead the others to a more calmer part of the river. Kagura, was having none of it.

"No way! There's no bridge here! And I don't see any stepping stones!"

"It's gentle here; you can swim across," remarked Rogue.

"I don't have to swim! I have a note," Kagura whined.

"Hey, it's fun to swim," remarked Sting as he and Rogue took their shirts off.

Both Yukino and Kagura blushed a bit at seeing their bare chests.

"Except for the water part," huffed Kagura.

The two guys gathered their stuff and swam to the other side.

"Come on, you two," yelled Sting.

"Yes, come on," cried Rogue.

"Come on Kagura," said Yukino. "It won't be so bad."

"No, we're gonna find our own way across!"

Kagura grabbed Yukino's hand as they walked further down the river.

"But the water gets worse further down," cried Sting.

The two guys ran after them from the other side. Eventually, Kagura led Yukino to a large tree that was suspended over the river, which appeared to have a stronger current flowing.

"I knew there had to be a way across," said an accomplished Kagura.

"Yes, but is it safe," said an unsure Yukino.

"Of course it is! I'll even go first!"

Kagura proceeded to walk across with ease. Sting and Rogue happened to find them and Kagura joined them.

"See! Told you I'd find a way!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Sting. "Come on Yukino! We're losing daylight!"

Yukino started to make her way across the tree as the others began to walk away. Just as she approached the other side, her foot slipped and she fell into the water and the current quickly carried her down stream. She cried out for help and desperately tried to keep her head above water. Sting noticed she was in trouble.

"Yukino's in the river!"

Kagura's heart sank and regret was evident on her face. Rogue was about to follow Sting but he didn't want to leave Kagura alone.

"Kagura! Let's move!"

Rogue grabbed her hand and they raced after Sting, who had already jumped into the river to save Yukino.

"Sting! Help me please!"

"Just swim hard! I'm coming!"

"I can't!"

Yukino kept going under a few times; her energy being drained trying to fight the current.

"Just hang on! Yukino!"

"Sting! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The river's current carried Yukino over a waterfall. Sting regretfully tries to swim back but thankfully, Rogue and Kagura caught up and Rogue tossed Sting a rope and pulled him to shore.

"Where's Yukino? Where is she," said a nervous Kagura.

"I couldn't reach her. She, she went over the falls."

Kagura snapped; she ran toward the edge of the waterfall screaming Yukino's name. Rogue had to restrain her to keep her from jumping down. She tried to get out of his grip but she gave up and broke down sobbing into his chest. Later that night after setting up camp, Rogue continued to hold the still emotional Kagura by the fire while Sting stood a few ways away looking out at the horizon.

"I shouldn't have made her cross that," sniffed Kagura.

"It's not your fault," said Rogue.

"Yes it is! If I had just listened to you guys she would still be here," yelled Kagura who once again started crying.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine," sighed Sting. "I promised myself that I would always protect her. I had so many things to tell her and now..."

"You loved her, didn't you," said Kagura Sting nodded. "I always knew you did. And for the record, she did, too."

Sting didn't know what hurt more; him not being able to tell Yukino he loved her or not hearing her tell Sting she loved him. Rogue just looked on in silence; not really knowing what to say to both of them. The next morning, the three of them went back to the waterfall to say their goodbyes. Rogue just hung his head in reverence while he continued to hold Kagura who could only say, "I'm sorry" over and over. She threw a flower into the water. Rogue led her away to give Sting his moment alone. He just stared at the water rushing; hoping she didn't suffer too much.

"I'll miss you, Yukino," he breathily said and then joined the others. Meanwhile, miles away from the falls; an ornithologist was tracking his latest sighting of an eagle by the river.

"Third sighting in four months. Not bad." As he journals his findings, he notices a body in the river bank. "What in the?" He gets closer to see its a woman. "You poor dear. How did you get out here?" He goes to move her when she moans. "You're alive!" The old man carries the young woman into his house. He quickly wrapped the wet woman in blankets and towels to get her dry.

She felt tired and cold, but the blankets helped. She barely remembered what happened to her. Moments flashed in her mind; lots of water, trying to swim against the current; a flash of blonde and someone screaming her name.

"Sting," she cried softly, alerting the old man nearby.

"It's alright, you're safe."

"Sting," she started softly, but repeatedly called the name out; getting louder till she woke herself up. She looked around at her new surroundings in a panic. The old man went by her side to help calm her down.

"Miss, relax. You are ok."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Makarov and you're in my home. I found you in the river."

"I see."

"What's a classy gal like you doing out here?"

"My friends and I were camping but we got lost and are trying to find our way home."

"I take it you fell into the river and are now separated."

"I need to find my friends!"

"Not yet. You need to recover. Can you tell me your name?"

"Yukino."

"Well Yukino, you should rest now alright?"

"Ok," she replied as she laid back down.

Back with Sting, Rogue and Kagura they were by the river to get some lunch. Sting was in the water trying to catch fish with his hands while Kagura and Rogue watched. After awhile, Kagura got the feeling that they were being watched. She looked around and thought she saw something ducking behind some rocks.

"Hey, I think I saw something," she whispered to Rogue.

Rogue looked in the direction Kagura was but he saw nothing.

"I think you're just seeing things," he replied as he turned back to Sting.

Kagura looked again but this time, she saw a mountain lion.

"Do you see that," Kagura cried.

Rogue looked and saw the big cat on the rocks.

"Uh, Sting! Sting," Rogue shouted.

Sting had tried his best to ignore them but when he couldn't any longer, he spoke up.

"Would you two just," he paused and saw the mountain lion and heard it let a roar out. "Run!"

The three of them grabbed their things and ran as fast they could away from the big cat. They managed to put some distance between them but they ran into a dead end in the form of a cliff over a small lake.

"What now," cried Kagura. "That cat will chase after us if we turn back!"

"I know, I know, just give me a second," said Sting.

Rogue looked around and found a rock structure that looked like a see-saw.

"Sting, one of us could lure the cat back here onto this rock see-saw and two of us will jump down and launch the cat over the cliff."

"Great idea. I'll go find the cat. You and Kagura will wait until I give you the signal," said Sting.

"Wait, why you," questioned Rogue.

Sting leaned in so Kagura wouldn't hear.

"In case this goes wrong, you need to protect Kagura. She needs you and besides, I've seen the way you two look at each other," said Sting with a smirk and soon he took off, leaving a red faced Rogue.

Sting made his way back down the path they took to get away from the mountain lion. He carefully stepped through the forest, hoping that the cat would see him and then chase him back to Rogue and Kagura. Eventually, the cat found him and the chase was on. Back at Rogue and Kagura, Sting's words about him and Kagura were all he thought about. He had to admit, she looked amazing and was really holding her own during this "adventure", as Yukino would have put it. He also felt glad he was there for Kagura after Yukino fell and drowned in the river. He saw how regretful Sting was for leaving things unsaid with Yukino and Rogue didn't want the same thing happening with him and Kagura. So, he cleared his throat and looked to Kagura.

"Um, Kagura?"

"What?"

"I...just wanted to say that; if we don't get through this..."

"Shut up! We are going to get through this! Don't say things like that!"

"Look, I only meant," Rogue began again but Kagura interrupted.

"I already lost one friend and I am not about lose anymore! So stop it with the pessimistic, doom and gloom attitude!"

Rogue's eyes widen in surprise. Next thing he knew, he grabbed her face and crashed his lips onto hers. Kagura was shocked but she began to respond back. It was then that Sting came back; he got the cat in place.

"Ok, now!" No response. "Guys!" He turned to see them making out. "Hello! I need some assistance!"

The two of them stopped and noticed the trap was set, so Rogue grabbed Kagura's hand and they jumped. The trap worked and they sent the cat flying into the water below. They cheered at their success. Meanwhile, Yukino was helping the old man around his cottage.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"I know, but I wanted to thank you for your kindness." As she worked outside, she suddenly heard the faint sound of laughing and cheering. She recognized it was her friends. She ran back into the cottage to grab a bag. "Sir, I have to go! I think I know where my friends are!"

The old man stopped her for a moment.

"Not without these," he said giving her some bread and fresh goat cheese as well as some berries. "Share them with your friends. I imagine they are tired of eating fish."

Yukino smiled and hugged the old man.

"Thank you so much sir!"

Yukino took off in the direction she heard them. Meanwhile, the three of them were walking through the field congratulating themselves on outsmarting the mountain lion and Sting embarrassing the newly formed lovebirds.

"Seriously, I was gone for five minuets and you two are sucking each other's face off!"

Rogue and Kagura's faces turned red while Sting laughed at them. Then, he faintly heard his name.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" He heard it again. "Yukino?"

That got their attention; Kagura's breath hitched and Rogue looked in the direction Sting looked at. In the distance, a girl with short light colored hair was running towards them; yelling Sting's name.

"Yukino!"

Sting took off running with Rogue and Kagura running behind.

"Sting! Stiiiing!"

"Yukino!"

Finally, Sting and Yukino reached each other and Sting lifted her from the ground with his arms around her waist while Yukino wrapped her legs around Sting's waist and her arms around his neck. Sting was so overjoyed, he laughed and cried at the same time. Yukino did as well.

"I thought I lost you," said Sting.

"I thought I'd never see you again," replied Yukino.

"I missed you."

"I did, too."

"I'm sorry I couldn't reach you."

"You tried; that's all that matters."

"I'll never let you go again. Seeing you go over made me realize that there's something I should have told you sooner."

"What's that?"

"I love you, Yukino."

Yukino blushed as Sting's lips connected to hers. They parted when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Who's sucking face now," smirked Rogue.

Sting reluctantly let Yukino go so she could give Rogue a hug. She looked over to see Kagura who was on the verge of tears.

"Yuki," she squeaked out.

"Ura," Yukino sweetly said.

Kagura lost it and grabbed Yukino into a bear hug. Kagura let out a wail to release any pent up emotions she carried.

"Not to ruin a special moment, but we should find some food soon," said Rogue as he took Kagura's hand. Yukino's eyes went wide.

"When did that happen?"

"Not too long ago," replied Sting coming up behind her. "Let's get some fish."

"Ugh! I'm sick of fish," whined Kagura.

"Oh, that reminds me. Who wants some bread, cheese and berries," smiled Yukino.

"How did you get those," asked Sting.

"The old man who rescued me from the river."

The four friends sat around eating the bread, cheese and berries. A welcome reprieve from the fish they've been eating for days. Kagura sat close to Rogue while Yukino sat close to Sting; laughing about how a mountain lion got outsmarted, being rescued from the river and when the newly developed relationships started. With renewed vigor, they were determined to make it home safe and sound.


	10. National Treasure 1

**I love National Treasure and I thought this would be interesting scene to do with Ren and Hibiki from Blue Pegasus and Sherry from Lamia Scale. I might do another one shot with them of the heist part.**

Ren Akatsuki loved history and ever since his grandfather told him about a secret treasure that had items that went back as far as early world history and might be hidden somewhere in America, he searched and went through every clue he could find. He got his friend Hibiki Lates to be part of it as well. They also managed get a benefactor by the name of Laxus Dreyar. Unfortunately, Ren and Hibiki parted ways with Laxus when they disagreed on how to obtain the secret map which turned out to be on the back of the Declaration of Independence. Once Ren and Hibiki were in Washington, D.C., they went to the various agencies to warn them about the theft, but they weren't taken seriously. So, Ren decided to go the National Archives where the Declaration is displayed to speak with the director. Both Hibiki and Ren were waiting just outside the office when Ren noticed the program for the Anniversary Gala coming up within the next few days.

"The director can see you now Mr. Brown," said the assistant.

"Mr. Brown," questioned Hibiki.

"Family name doesn't get a lot of respect in the academic community," Ren replied.

"Ah, being cutdown by the man." They walk in to see a blue-eyed, pink haired woman who was still on the phone. Needless to say, they were surprised. "A very cute man," commented Hibiki.

"Thank you," she said hanging up the phone. "Good afternoon gentlemen, Sherry Blendy."

"Paul Brown," said Ren shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said and then turned to Hibiki.

"Bill," he said shaking Sherry's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bill. How can I help you?"

"Your accent, Pennsylvania Dutch," questioned Ren enthusiastically.

"Saxony German," she replied.

"Wait, you're not American," asked Hibiki.

"Oh no I am. I just wasn't born here. Please, don't touch that!"

Ren was looking at a special item on Sherry's shelf.

"Oh, interesting collection; George Washington's campaign buttons. You're missing the 1789 Inaugural one though. I found one once."

"How fortunate for you. Now I understand that you told my assistant that this was an urgent matter," said Sherry as she sat behind her desk.

Both Ren and Hibiki took a seat as well.

"Yes, well; I'm gonna get straight to the point. Someone's gonna steal the Declaration of Independence," said Ren.

Sherry was a bit shocked.

"I think I better put you in touch with the FBI," Sherry began but Ren interrupted her.

"We've been to the FBI."

"And what did they tell you?"

"They assured us that the Declaration cannot possibly be stolen," said Hibiki.

"They're right," said Sherry.

"My friend and I are less certain. But, if we could have the privilege of examining the document we would be able to tell you if it were in any actual danger," said Ren.

"What do you think you're gonna find?"

"We believe that there's an, encryption on the back," began Ren. Hoping she wouldn't get what he was getting at.

"An encryption like a code?"

"Yes," said Ren.

"Of what?"

"Uh, a cartograph."

"A map."

"Yes."

"A map of what."

"The location of hidden items of historic and intrinsic value," said Ren nervously. She was good; too good.

"A treasure map?"

"That's where we lost the FBI," interjected Hibiki.

"You're treasure hunters aren't you?"

"More like, treasure protectors," said Ren.

"Mr. Brown I have personally seen the back of the Declaration of Independence and I promise you that the only thing there is a notation that reads, 'Original Declaration of Independence...'

"'Independence, dated 4th of July, 1776.' Yes, I know," finished Ren.

"But no map," stated Sherry.

There was a pause; Ren debated about whether to say this next part. He looked at Hibiki who only shook his head. But, Ren decided to bite the bullet and tell her.

"It's invisible."

Sherry just smirked.

"And that's where we lost the Department of Homeland Security," said Hibiki.

"And what led you to assume there was this invisible map?"

"We found an engraving on the stem of a 200 year old pipe," said Ren.

"Owned by Free Masons," said Hibiki.

"May I see the pipe," asked Sherry.

"We...don't have it," said Hibiki sheepishly.

"Did Bigfoot take it?"

"Well, it was nice meeting you," said Ren as he and Hibiki got up.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Sherry.

As they were leaving, Ren stopped one last time to look at the buttons.

"You know that really is a nice collection. Must have taken you a long time to hunt down that history."

Ren and Hibiki left Sherry's office and went to see the Declaration of Independence on display.

"If it's any consolation you had me convinced," said Hibiki.

"It's not."

"I was thinking we might go public. Plaster this story all over the Internet. It's not like we have our reputations to worry about. Although, I don't think that's gonna scare Laxus away."

Ren didn't answer right away as he looked at the document.

"180 years of searching and I'm three feet away. Of all the ideas that became the United States, there's a line here that's at the heart of all the others. 'But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, perusing invariably the same object, evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is their right, it is their duty to throw off such government and provide new guards for their future security.' People don't talk that way anymore."

"Beautiful. No idea what you said though," said Hibiki.

"It means, of there's something wrong, those who have the ability to take action also have the responsibility to take action. I'm gonna steal it."

At first, Hibiki thought he didn't hear correctly.

"What?"

"I'm gonna steal the Declaration of Independence," said Ren and then he walked out, leaving a very confused Hibiki behind.

"Uh, Ren?"


	11. Toy Story

**Who wouldn't love to see some sort of Toy Story crossover. One of these days I'd like to get one of these figures but they're so expensive! Anyway, enjoy this one!**

It was early evening as Jena arrived home from work, carrying the package she picked up from her doorstep. She quickly took it to her bedroom and placed it on the bed.

"Finally! Been waiting for this one forever!"

She took scissors and managed to open the brown box and pull out its contents. A Lucy Heartfilia figma; wearing the blue and white outfit from the first two episodes of the anime.

"I finally have all of Fairy Tail's strongest team members! You are definitely going next to Natsu!" But before she could take Lucy out of the packaging, she noticed the time. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late! Sorry Lucy; I'll get you out of the box when I get back!"

Jena ran out of her room and out the front door. When the sound of her driving off could be heard, an Erza figma wearing Ezra's base armor from the show looked left and right and signaled the Gray figma next to her. He was wearing an open white shirt and black pants and boots. He disconnected himself from his stand and walked over to the Natsu figma.

"Yo! Flame Brain! Wake up! Jena's gone!"

The Natsu figma began to move.

"Already? She was barely home. And who are you callin' Flame Brain, Ice Jerk?!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Enough," yelled the Erza figma. "As you can see, we have a new figma to add to our group."

"Hey! It's Lucy," yelled Natsu.

"It's about time. How long was Jena saving up for her," asked Gray.

"I believe since last Christmas," said Erza. "I saw her order her last month."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get her out of there," yelled Natsu as he jumped from the shelf. He landed on the dresser and got a running start and leapt onto the bed. He ran over to the box Lucy was in; trying to figure out how to open it. He was about to rip it when Gray grabbed his hand.

"Dude! You can't do that!"

"Why not?! We need to get her out!"

"There are ways to get her out without Jena realizing what's really going on," said Erza.

"How," asked Natsu.

"Well, have some tape nearby to patch the broken strips," said Gray.

"And make sure we don't tear the package," said Erza and she followed up with the letter opener in her hands. She and Gray got to work carefully getting Lucy out of her box.

"So what now," asked Natsu.

"Wake her up, stupid!"

Natsu growled at Gray and then cautiously approached Lucy who remained motionless.

"Hey, Lucy! Come on! Wake up!"

"Smooth Ash Breath."

"Popsicle!"

"Stop! Now," yelled Erza.

"Ummm, hello?"

The three figures looked to see a confused Lucy.

"Hey Luce!"

"Welcome to the collection," smiled Gray.

"It's good to see you, Lucy."

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"I'm Natsu and the red head is Erza and that's Ice Princess over there."

"Don't listen to Lava Brains. I'm Gray."

"As to where you are," began Erza. "You are in Jena's bedroom."

"Who's Jena?"

"Our owner, of course. We are called Figma's or action figures if you will. We represent characters from an anime show called 'Fairy Tail'."

Lucy was really confused.

"How do you know all this?"

"I was the first Figma Jena bought and like you, I was confused by everything. Then I found her manga collection and anime and started from there," said Erza. "When she got these two," she pointed at Gray and Natsu. "They were also confused but I showed them the manga and anime and it made sense."

"Maybe we should show her the first two episodes," said Natsu. "That helped me out a lot."

"So, where's this Jena? Does she know we can move and talk?"

"Let's see, what's today's date," asked Erza.

"Friday, I think," said Gray.

"Oh yes, she has a meeting at her local comic shop tonight. We have some time."

"No, I saw her take her laptop with her. She's got most of the show on there and that's easier to use than trying to get into the living room to watch it," said Gray. "And to answer your other question, no she doesn't know we move and talk."

"It's kind of an unspoken rule," said Erza.

"Which I think is bogus," cried Natsu. "How cool would it be if we could actually talk to her?!"

"And risk freaking the mess out of her?! You saw what happened to that kid in 'Toy Story'! You're just as big of an idiot as the character you represent," growled Gray.

"What was that Frost Balls?!"

"Come at me Charcoal Head!"

The two of them began to fight as Erza and Lucy looked on.

"Shouldn't we stop them," asked Lucy.

"I will eventually. They haven't had a good fight in a while so it's good for them to get out this aggression. In the meantime, why don't you and I talk. I can answer some questions you might have."

While Natsu and Gray continued to fight, Lucy asked Erza all kinds of questions. Like what were good times for them to move around and Erza explained how important it was to get back to the same position that Jena last saw you in. When Erza checked the time, Jena was due back any minute.

"Gray! Natsu! Jena should be almost home! Help me get Lucy back in place and get into your positions!"

"Wait! Why do I have to get back in the box?!"

"Remember what I said about being back in the position Jena leaves you in? This is one of those times. Don't worry, she'll let you out."

The three of them get Lucy back in place and they quickly take their spots back on the shelf. Three seconds later, Jena walked in.

"Wow, what a great night! Two Figma's in one day! Time to get you two out of your boxes!"

"Two," wondered Erza to herself. "I thought Lucy was the only one she got?"

"Just my luck that I get Lucy and Juvia all in the same day!"

Gray did his best to not groan outwardly while Natsu tried his best to not laugh out loud.

"This is going to be interesting," thought Erza.


	12. Home On the Range

**Anybody remember the movie "Home On the Range"? It's not the best Disney movie but it was cute for what it was. But it would have been better if they used human characters instead of animals. Keep the heroes as ladies, cause that would have been great for a Western story. With that said, enjoy this version!**

Gildarts and Cana had lost everything, no thanks to Jiemma and the Sabertooth gang. Somehow, they stole their entire cattle herd from under their noses. Gildarts couldn't afford to keep their ranch so he sold it off and made arrangements for his daughter to stay at a family friends farm while he went further out West. Cana was asleep in the back of the wagon while her dad was driving when he called her and said they were almost there; the place was called "Patch of Heaven." It was a quaint little farm; probably less than half the size of what her ranch was. It was owned by a woman named Grandine, who met them at the gate.

"Hello there," she called. "Glad you made it safely."

"Hey there Grandine. Thanks again for takin' in my daughter. But I gotta warn ya though, she's a bit headstrong," Gildarts gave Cana a wink, to which she promptly swatted his arm.

"Oh don't you worry Gildarts, I'm sure she'll fit right in. I'll give ya two a minuet to say goodbye."

Grandine walked off a ways to give them some privacy.

"Well, guess this is it," Gildarts said.

"Yeah. Are you planning on coming back?"

"Maybe; I don't know. But don't you think it's time you made your own way? This place might be a good start."

Cana turned to get a good look at the farm. It looked pleasant sure, but probably not as fun as a cattle ranch but she'd make do. Maybe the slower pace was just what she needed.

"I guess I could give it a shot."

"That's my girl. I'll send a telegram when I get settled."

The two of them hugged and Gildarts climbed back onto the wagon and took off after Cana gathered her things.

"Don't you worry Cana, I think you're gonna like it here," said Grandine.

Meanwhile, Erza was putting hay into the trough for the cows to eat when she heard a commotion. It seems the triplets, belonging to Alzack and Bisca, were giving Makarov, or Gramps as everyone called him, trouble. She saw Juvia walk by with a basket of apples.

"Juvia, could you go see what the triplets did to Gramps? I'm not in the mood to deal with it."

"Of course, Erza! I'll make you proud!"

The bluenette bounced over to Gramps' usual spot on the porch with triplet boys yelling at him in unison, calling him a "Can Hog".

"Get off my case you little whippersnappers," he guffed.

"Whoa, whoa. I'm sensing a lot negative energy here," said Juvia.

"Gramps took our can," cried the first one.

"And now he says it's his can," cried the second one.

"Now let's not play the shame and blame game. This is an organic problem and there's a holistic solution."

Juvia was always a bit on the odd side; especially when she said things like that.

"You don't get this whole farm concept do you kiddo," said a confused Gramps.

After a brief pause, the third triplet spoke up.

"Kill the goat!"

The three boys jumped Gramps as they wrestled for the can they both claimed was theirs. All Juvia could do was watch as she felt helpless to stop them from fighting. Then, Erza stepped in; grabbing the can out of midair. The boys groaned.

"Uh-oh," said the first one.

"Sorry, Erza," said the second one.

"Boys, why can't you leave Gramps alone?"

"Yeah, why can't ya?!"

"The poor old goat needs his rest."

"That's right! I need it!"

"Now, run along and take your can with you," said Erza as she threw the can toward the fields and the boys chased it happily.

"Yeah, you take that can...HEY! Get back here you green haired devils!"

"Gramps! Don't you have enough cans of your own?"

"No, not really," he said indicating the pile of cans next to him.

Back at the front gate, Grandine was telling Cana a bit about how she started the farm.

"I wanted to create a place for those who needed a place to get a fresh start. A lot of the people who live here lost their homesteads. Either through natural disasters or bad luck with trouble makers or not being able to sustain it themselves. Some have come and gone, but I think you'll like the ones who've made this place their permanent home. Oh look, there's one of them now. Lucy!"

Lucy was in the field gathering lavender to make soap and other smell good items. The blonde looked up and smiled at Grandine.

"Hi Grandine! See we have a newcomer."

"We do! Could you gather everyone so she can meet them?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy raced back the homestead toward Erza and Juvia. "Hey Erza! We gotta newcomer!"

That got the attention of everyone else on the farm. Alzack and Bisca came in from the corn fields and their children, the three boys and their daughter, also joined them. Jet, Droy and Levy came from the apple grove. Wendy and Nab came out from the barn. Once everyone made it to the front of the homestead, Grandine introduced Cana.

"Everyone! This here is Cana! Three time winner of the Houston Rodeo Bucking Bronco competition and the former drinking champion of Quatro Cerberus."

"Just what we need; a drunk," snarled Erza under her breath.

"Now I want ya'll to make her feel right at home, you hear me," said Grandine heading out toward the carrot patch.

"Hey there everybody," said Cana as she took her flask out.

This caused Erza to roll her eyes but, she needed to be the mature one so she approached the woman.

"Hello there, Cana. It's nice to see a new face around here."

"Hi," said Juvia.

"No flashy trophies around here; just good old fashioned hard workers."

"Hi," waved Juvia.

"Workin' stiffs, huh? Boy I remember those days," laughed Cana. Then she felt someone tap her leg.

"Wow, you got the biggest boobs I've ever seen," said Asuka, Alzack and Bisca's daughter.

"Asuka," reprimanded an embarrassed Bisca.

"Well, if you're in charge I'll take that as a compliment," smirked Cana. "And if not I guess I'll have to sit on ya."

"Mom!"

"Hey, I'm only kidding," laughed Cana as she side-hugged Asuka. "Say, what's this you got jammed up in your ear?" Cana pretended she pulled a silver dollar coin from Asuka's ear.

"Whoa," Asuka cried.

It didn't take long for her brothers to try get in on the action. Cana acted like she pulled silver dollar coins from their ears as well.

"Don't spend it all in one place," she said. She then picked up an apple from the basket that sat next to other produce and took a bite. "Wow, I've never tasted an apple as good as this."

"That's because we have the best produce in the whole county," said Alzack.

"Yeah, in fact, today's market day," said Lucy. "Nab, did you finish milking the cows yet?"

"Wendy and I just finished when you called about Cana," he said.

"We just need help bringing the jugs out," said Wendy.

"Droy and I will help," said Jet.

As Jet, Droy, Nab and Wendy went back into the barn; Alzack and Bisca said they'd bring the wagon around and help load it.

"Cana? Would you like to join us? Be a good chance to see the town that's close by," said Levy.

"Yeah, I might."

It was then that they heard a loud yell. Cana, Levy, Lucy, Juvia, Erza and the kids looked to see someone riding up on a brown steed. It appeared to be a young man with a brown hat on and orange and red shirt with a white scarf and badge and brown pants and boots with flames on them.

"Step aside! Comin' through!"

The young man pulled his pistol out and fired at a row of cans on the fence. He hit all three of them.

"Yee-haw! That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Hey! Those were my best cans," yelled Gramps.

"Whose the hot shot," asked Cana.

"Oh, that's Natsu," said Lucy.

"Tch, city slicker," said an annoyed Erza.

"Natsu's the deputy for this part of the county. Igneel Dragneel is the sheriff," said Juvia.

"And Natsu's father," added Levy.

"He's awesome," said the triplets.

"And cute," blushed Asuka.

Natsu rode up to the ladies and tipped his hat.

"Good morning, ladies. And to you, too Asuka." He then winked at her and that caused her to go into a fit of giggles. Everyone knew Asuka had a crush on Natsu, but Natsu only had eyes for one lady. "Hey Lucy," he said after dismounting and taking off his hat, revealing his unusual pink hair.

"Hello, Natsu. Oh, we have a new member to our group. Natsu, this is Cana."

"Nice to meet ya," said Natsu extending his hand.

"Likewise," she said taking it. "Nice pistol work; you ever compete?"

"Not really. Being a deputy is hard work," he said with a smug look on his face.

"If by hard work you mean sleeping all day, then yes," said an irritated Erza.

That caused him to glare at Erza while the others laughed.

Sheriff Igneel rode up on his gray steed wearing a white shirt and black vest with a sheriffs badge and black hat and blue pants with black boots, had asked where Grandine was; Erza said she was in the carrot patch. He thanked Erza and dismounted his steed and headed that way. Eventually, the others arrived with the milk jugs and the wagon and began to load it. Sheriff Igneel approached Grandine who was tending to this years crop.

"Oh good morning, Igneel. Is that deputy of yours giving you too much trouble?"

"I'm afraid I'm not here for a social visit," said Igneel removing his hat to reveal bright red hair. "The bank has asked me to collect your payments to them."

"Oh, those tight wads are always crying for that. They'll get their money soon enough."

"It's more serious than you realize. They're losing money what with all the cattle men going under and if they don't get their money in three days, they're gonna auction off Patch of Heaven."

"What?!"

Erza and the others had quietly listened in on their conversation. When they heard the word "auction", they were stunned.

"No," said Erza quietly.

Igneel gave Grandine the bank notice. There it was in black ink; notice of auction in three days or pay $750. Grandine was beside herself.

"They can't take our place. We've been here through twisters and blizzards. Igneel, this is our home."

Erza turned and glared at Natsu.

"Why didn't you say something before," she snarled.

"I didn't know! I swear," he replied.

Igneel motioned for Natsu that it was time to leave. Natsu casted a glance of sympathy towards them and lingered a bit more at Lucy till he put his hat back on and climbed back onto his horse along with the sheriff. They were about to ride off before Igneel spoke up again.

"I'm sorry Grandine, I truly am. It don't have to be this way. All you gotta do is sell off a few critters and."

But Grandine interrupted angrily, "stop right there, Igneel! They're family! You don't sell family!"

"Now, wait a minute," started Igneel, but Grandine interrupted him again.

"Now you git before I start using words no good woman should ever use," she said angrily as she raised her garden hoe to swing it at the sheriff.

"Don't bust your gut woman!"

"Now go on Igneel! It is still my property! I said git!"

Igneel and Natsu high tailed it out of there.

"I was just trying to help," Igneel yelled in the distance.

Once Igneel and Natsu were gone, the gravity of the situation caught up to Grandine and she looked like she was going to faint. Luckily, Alzack and Bisca caught her.

"That sure took the starch right outta me." Alzack and Bisca helped Grandine up the porch steps. She gestured to them that she was alright now and they let her walk on her own. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm just plum out of ideas."

Grandine walked into the homestead in silence while everyone else stayed outside, unsure of what to do or say. Until a grumpy voice spoke up.

"Well, I think we all know what happens now."

"Gramps, don't start," said Erza.

"We'll all be homeless," he cried.

"Gramps!"

"What?! That's reality."

"I hate to say it, but Gramps has a point. Maybe it's time we all moved on," said Jet.

"Easy for you to say. You, Droy and Nab stand a good chance at getting a job at some other ranch. Alzack and Bisca could start up a homestead somewhere. Where does that leave the rest of us," cried Levy. "The only job us women could get is at a saloon. Gramps will probably just end up on the street."

"What other choice do we have," said Lucy.

"It does look hopeless," said Erza.

"So ya'll just give up on Grandine? When everyone else gave up on you," yelled Cana. "I for one will not! Let's just get this wagon to market and sell as much as we can!"

"We'd never sell enough produce to pay off the bank," said Nab.

"Much less in three days," concurred Droy.

"It's worth a shot! Anything's better than moping around feeling sorry about the situation," said Cana as she climbed the wagon.

"I agree with Cana," said Juvia as she climbed aboard as well.

"Yeah, she's right. Grandine never gave up on us so we shouldn't give up on her," said Lucy.

Levy agreed and she and Lucy hopped on board. The four of them looked at Erza.

"What?"

"You should come, too. While Lucy and Levy run the stand; you, me and Juvia could look for ways to make extra money in town," said Cana.

"No."

"Come on, Erza! You of all people has had the worst experience out of all of us. This could be your chance to pay her back," said Lucy.

Erza thought for a moment; Lucy had a point. She owed Grandine a lot, so Erza hopped into the wagon as the five of them left for town to figure out a way to save the farm.


	13. The Last of Us 3

**Sorry for taking forever with this; life has been crazy lately. Enjoy this one-shot from The Last of Us**

 **Also, does anyone else have chapters that upload with text all screwed up? Cause its happened to me quite frequently. FF needs to get their stuff together.**

It was winter time and food was harder to come by. Juvia decided to do most of the hunting since Gray was injured and showing signs of infection. She hoped to find medicine for him soon, but the best she could do was to keep his strength up. She made sure Gray was comfortable in the basement of an abandoned house they found, grabbed her bow and arrows and mounted their horse and took off into the woods. She managed to snag a couple of rabbits but then, she came across a deer and a buck no less.

"You sir, would make a fine meal," said Juvia as she raised her weapon. She fired, landing a shot on the buck. It wasn't an instant kill but she hit a vital spot and knew it would be a matter of time before it bled out. She followed the buck all across the woods using the blood trail to guide her. The trial led her to an abandoned mining facility. Eventually, she found the buck lying on the ground barely breathing.

"Don't worry; it'll be over soon," said Juvia taking a knife and stabbing it in the heart killing it instantly.

Juvia then heard footsteps. She quickly raised her weapon.

"Who's there?! Come out!"

Two men; a man with a green jacket and white scarf covering his head and an older looking man with a long nose, long thin black mustache and narrow eyes came out from behind a tree. The older man held up his hands.

"Hello...we just want to talk," he said.

"Any sudden moves and I put one right between your eyes," Juvia threatened. "Same goes for your friend. What do you want?"

"I am Jose. And this is my friend Aria. We're from a larger group of women, children - we're all very, very hungry."

"So am I," replied Juvia with her bow still taunt.

"Well, maybe we could trade you for some of that meat there. What do you need? Weapons, ammo, clothes-"

"Medicine," cried Juvia. "Do you have any antibiotics?"

"We do. Back at the camp," replied Jose. "You're welcome to follow us-"

"I'm not following you anywhere! Your friend can go get it; he comes back with what I need, the deer is all yours. Anyone else shows up -"

"You put one right between my eyes," finished Jose.

"That's right."

Jose looked at his friend Aria. "Two bottles the penicillin and a syringe. Make it fast."

Aria looked at Juvia and then Jose. He nodded and took off. Juvia kept her arrow on Jose.

"I'll take that rifle," she demanded.

Jose obliged and laid the gun on the ground. She picked up it after putting her bow away and aimed the rifle at Jose. He suggested getting some shelter from the cold while they waited. Juvia agreed and had him drag the deer along with them. They settled into an old building and sat by the fire. Jose made several attempts to get Juvia's name but she never said it. All she could think about was Gray and getting him the medicine he needed. Suddenly, a Clicker was heard and came barging into the building. She shot it, but Jose pulled out a pistol and finished it off. The two of them fought off the ambush of Infected and Clickers; using the facility as their shooting grounds. When they finally got rid of the last one, they went back to where the deer was left.

"Do you believe that things happen for a reason," asked Jose.

"Why?"

"You see; this winter has been especially cruel. A few weeks back, I sent some men out to a nearby town looking for food. A few came back. They said that there was this crazy man who took most everyone out. And he was traveling with a woman, with hair just like yours." That made Juvia jump up and aim the rifle at Jose. "Don't get upset. It's not your fault. Put the gun away Aria."

Juvia turned and saw Aria with a gun pointed at Juvia.

"No way Jose. I'm not going to let her go!"

"Lower the gun," said Jose. Aria did so. "Now give her the medicine."

Aria stepped toward Jose while tossing the bag of medicine to Juvia.

"The others won't be happy about this."

"That's not your concern," stated Jose.

Juvia inched her way to the medicine and grabbed it.

"Get out of my way," she demanded of Aria, still pointing the rifle at them.

"You won't survive for long out there. I can protect you," pleaded Jose.

"No thanks," said Juvia and she disappeared. She raced back to her horse and ran as fast as she could to where she had Gray. Once she secured the horse, she went downstairs to the basement where Gray was lying.

"Gray?" Gray could only grunt a response. "I only managed to get a little bit of food. But, I got you some medicine." She moved his blanket and his arm to lift up shirt. The spot on his side was stitched up crudely and it looked infected. She had to act fast; she quickly got the syringe ready and injected him with the medicine. She then laid down beside him as he fought the chills the infection brought on. "You're gonna be ok." She said it to try to reassure him, but also for herself.

The next morning, Juvia woke up to hearing voices outside. She sneaked upstairs and looked out the window. It was Jose's men; it had to be. She went back downstairs to get her things and to check on Gray one more time.

"I'm gonna draw them away from here. I'll come back for you."

She hesitated at what she wanted to do next; part of her had been wanting to for a while now. But, with things the way are now; best not to have regrets. So, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be safe," she whispered and then left. He probably didn't even know she did it, but she felt better with herself for doing it. She carefully got the horse out and began to ride through the area. She two of them talking, unaware she was there until one of them grabbed her. She took her knife and stabbed him in the throat. The other two saw and began to shoot. She got her horse to gallop, dodging the bullets and men trying to grab her. Just as she thought she made it, someone shot the horse dead. After falling off the horse, Juvia tried her best to escape the men who were still after her; she took a few of them out. She got to an old lodge and used that as her shooting grounds. She found a way out but it was blocked off. She was about to leave when Jose grabbed her from behind. He had her in a sleeper hold. Eventually, she passed out. She woke up in some sort of cell, and to someone chopping something. As her vision became clear, so did what was being chopped. She saw a human hand being shoved off the table. She let out an audible gasp which got the attention of the butcher, Aria. He left, giving Juvia a chance to rattle the cage she was in. Hoping for a weak spot to be exposed.

"How are you feeling?"

It was Jose, coming with a tray of food.

"Great," she said sarcastically.

Jose knelt down and slid her the tray of food. A plate of meat and cup of water.

"You should eat. I know you're hungry. Been out for a while."

"What is it," she asked giving him a steely expression.

"It's deer."

"With some human helping on the side," she asked in dsigust.

"No. No. I promise. It's just deer meat."

"You animal," Juvia spat as she knelt down and ate the meat. She had to admit; it tasted good.

"That's rich coming from you. Seeing as how many men you and your friend killed."

"They didn't give us a choice."

"And you think we have a choice? You kill to survive and so do we. We have to take care of our own. By any means necessary."

"So what now? Are going to chop me up into tiny pieces," glared Juvia.

"I'd rather not. I still would like to know your name."

There was a pause; till Juvia shoved the tray back at Jose.

"You're so full of it," she spat standing up.

"I've been honest with you, so don't you think it's your turn? It's the only way I'm going to be able to convince the others."

"Convince them of what?"

"That you can come around. You have heart. You're loyal and you're special."

Jose placed his hands on Juvia's. She stared at him; anger boiling inside her. She knew that look in his eyes. If they weren't going to eat her, they'd breed with her. She snapped his fingers and tried to grab the keys but was unsuccessful. Jose grabbed her arm and jerked her against her cell door, causing her to lose focus and fall down. The blows to her head were not pleasant feeling.

"You stupid woman! You are making it very difficult to keep you alive. What am I supposed to tell the others now?"

Jose began to walk away, feeling pain in his fingers.

Juvia wiped the blood coming from her nose.

"Juvia."

"What?"

"Tell them that...Juvia is the woman that broke your stupid finger," she snarled.

"How did you put it? Hmm? Tiny pieces? See you in the morning, Juvia."

Jose walked out leaving Juvia to plan her escape and also worry about Gray and hoped the medicine did its job.


	14. The Last of Us 4

**Sorry about that guys. Life just got kind of crazy for me; getting my house ready for relatives, getting sick and then the relatives visit. So yeah, this will probably be the last one for "The Last of Us"; unless there's a scene you really want me to do that I haven't done. It's kind of been building up to this one from the game because it's such a poignant moment towards the end. Enjoy it!  
**

Back at the house, Gray woke up suddenly. He began to sit up but the pain in his side forced him to slow down.  
"Juvia?" Gray struggled to get up; trying to get the feeling back in his legs. "Juvia?!"  
He finally got his bearings and grabbed his gear and set out to look for Juvia. He made his way out of the house and onto the main road. "Juvia! Where did she run off to?" Suddenly, he heard gunshots and went for cover. Jose's men were still in the area. He knew that they had something to do with Juvia being missing. He caught two guys and dragged them into a house. He tied one to a chair and then he proceeded to beat the other one. When he was done, he went to the one in the chair.  
"Now," Gray began taking a seat in front of the man. "The woman...is she alive?"  
"What woman? I don't know no woman."  
Gray took his knife and stabbed the guy in the knee. The man cried out in pain.  
"Focus right here. Right here. Or I'll pop your knee off. The woman."  
The man's pain forced him to tell the truth.  
"She's alive. She's Jose's newest pet."  
"Where," asked an angry Gray. When the man didn't respond, he twisted the knife causing the guy to cry out more.  
"In the town. In the town."  
Gray then yanked the knife out and forced the handle into the other guys mouth. He picked up a map of the area.  
"Now you're gonna mark it on the map. And it better be the exact spot your buddy points too," said Gray with a threatening tone. The man did and spat the knife out. The man kept babbling how he wasn't lying till Gray snapped his neck. He approached the other guy.  
"He told you what you wanted! I ain't telling you anything!"  
"It's alright. I believe him."  
Gray picked up a pipe and swung it at the guys head.  
The next morning, Juvia was asleep in her cell when Aria came in and grabbed her. She struggled and then Jose grabbed her as well. She bit Jose's hand and then Jose kneed her in the stomach. The two men threw Juvia onto the table and held her down. Jose readied his machete.  
"I warned you!"  
Just as he was about to bring the machete down.  
"I'm infected! I'm infected!"  
The two men didn't look convinced.  
"Really," asked Jose.  
"And so are you," Juvia continued. "Right there. Roll up my sleeve. Look at it!"  
Jose brought the machete down near her head to roll up her sleeve. He saw her rash. "What'd you say? Everything happens for a reason right," she said.  
"What is that," cried Aria.  
"She would have turned by now, it can't be real," said Jose.  
"It looks real to me!"  
Juvia took this as her chance to escape. She grabbed the machete and struck down Aria in the neck. She just barely rolled off the table before Jose managed to shoot her. She ran out the door and found a knife. An open window was in front of her so she quickly jumped out. The wind was blowing hard, making it difficult to see. But she figured if she had trouble seeing then so did they. She did her best sneaking around avoiding being seen but she needed a gun. So, she knifed the first person she saw and stole his gun. She ran through the blinding wind till she found an open window into a kitchen of a restaurant. She didn't know if it was clear or not so she played it safe and snuck around. When it appeared that no one was here, she made her way to the door that lead outside. But when she opened it, Jose was there. He wrestled the gun from her and knocked her to the ground; not realizing he knocked some flames over and setting something on fire.  
"How did you do it," Jose demanded pointing a gun at Juvia. He then got distracted by the fire and that helped Juvia to run and hide in the restaurant. "No where to run! If you want out! You gotta come get these keys."  
For a while, they played a game of cat and mouse. Every once in a while, Juvia nicked him with her knife but it wasn't enough. The fire was getting worse; she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. She went in for one more hit; she brought him down but he took her with him.  
Meanwhile, Gray finally made it to the town. He was having trouble seeing through the wind. He took out a few of the men till he jumped into a building to get a reprieve from the elements. He saw a shelf full of clothes and shoes and Juvia's bag.  
"Why is Juvia's stuff here?" He went to the next room to see dead bodies hanging like pigs in the slaughter house. "Who are these sick freaks? I gotta find her." Gray made his way to the front of what used to be a butcher shop. He opened the door and saw a building on fire.  
Back inside the building, Juvia and Jose were on the floor of the dinning hall of the restaurant. She felt sore and tired. She slowly got up and noticed the machete was not that far away. She began to crawl towards it. But then, Jose kicked her in the stomach and got the wind knocked out of her.  
"I knew you had heart. Y'know it's ok to give up. Ain't no shame in it." Juvia began to crawl again. "I guess not. Just not your style is it?" He kicked her again, causing to Juvia to gasp for air. Jose got on top of her and yanked her head back by her hair. "You can try begging."  
"Screw you," she snarled.  
Jose flipped her over and began to strangle her.  
"You think you know me? Well, let me tell you something," he sneered at her while she struggled. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."  
Juvia felt that she was in reach of the machete. She grabbed it and swung it at Jose's head. It caused him to roll off Juvia and she proceeded to straddle him and bring down the machete repeatedly on his head causing blood to go everywhere. She was so blinded by her rage and fear she didn't notice someone had snuck up on her.  
"Juvia! No! Stop!"  
"No! Don't touch me!"  
Gray had run into the building and saw Juvia hacking at the man. He quickly pulled her off but she thought he was another one of Jose's goons.  
"Let go of me!"  
"It's ok! It's ok! It's me! Look, it's me."  
Gray cupped her face in his hands till she stopped struggling and focused on him.  
"Gray?! He tried to...," Juvia said as tears had begun to fall.  
"I know baby," he said as he held Juvia to his chest. "It's ok. It's ok."  
"Gray," Juvia sobbed.  
"It's ok now. I'm right here." He pulled away so he could get a look at her. She had the man's blood on her face and tears in her eyes. "Let's get this guy's blood off you ok?"  
Gray helped her up and found a place for her to wash up. She asked if he could help and he obliged. He carefully took the wet rag and gently wiped her face. When she was clean, she looked into a mirror to make sure he didn't miss any spots.  
"Thanks Gray," she said.  
Hold on, I think I missed a spot."  
"What? Where? I don't see any..." Gray kissed her on the cheek. "What was that for," she asked with a blush and surprised look on her face.  
"For the one you gave me. Come on, we better get moving."  
Gray walked away with a little blush on his face and Juvia followed behind, with a little smile on her face 


	15. Finding Nemo

**I thought Finding Nemo would be a good one for a one-shot but I wanted it to fit within the realms of the anime and manga so I went with a fantasy element but the same premise is there and instead of it being father and son, I made it about the Dragneel brothers. Hope you like this one**

Zeref was sleeping peacefully in his bed and having a wonderful dream that is until a voice broke through the serenity.

"First day of school! First day of school!"

A young dracon with pink hair and horns and partial body and face of a human came bounding in; his claws scraping the floor and red wings, one normal size and one slightly deformed, flapping with excitement. He only wore black harem pants and a white scarf. His red scaled tail almost knocked over a lamp as he reached the side of the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's the first day of school!"

"I don't wanna go to school. Five more minutes," groaned Zeref.

"Not you, me bro! First day of school!"

The little guy climbed up onto the bed and began to jump. He jumped a little too close to the edge and landed head first between the foot of the bed and a large chest.

"Ooooow!"

"Nastu!"

Zeref's eyes shot open and he quickly kicked the covers off with his black scaled legs. He rushed to see his brother struggling to get his head unstuck.

"Nonono! Don't struggle! You'll never get out! Let me do it," he said as he grabbed his brother and pulled him up. He set him down quickly to see if he was ok. "Are you hurt? Do you have a concussion?! How many spikes are on my back?!"

"I'm fine," said an annoyed Natsu.

"Answer the question!"

"Three," replied Natsu. He hated it when Zeref was like this when he got hurt.

"No, see somethings wrong with you!" Zeref raced to a full length mirror and looked at his back. "See! One, two, three? That's all I have? Oh, you're ok. How's the lucky wing?"

"Lucky," said Natsu as he flapped his deformed wing.

Zeref and Natsu "high winged" each other.

"You sure you don't want to stay home? There's plenty of things we can do."

"Come on bro! It's time for school!"

"Ah, did you scrub your scales?"

"Yeah! And I filed my claws and brushed my hair!"

"Yeah? I think you missed a spot," smirked Zeref.

"Where?"

"Right here," said Zeref as he began to tickle Natsu.

A few minutes later, Zeref approached the barrier to their cave. He was always nervous about leaving their home. Sure he would go hunt for food but never with Nastu and he always made sure that the cave was clear of anything that could hurt Natsu while he was out. He and Natsu poked their heads out. Their cave was along the mountains facing the forest.

"Alright, ready for school. Going to learn to get some knowledge. Now, what's the one thing to remember," asked Zeref turning to Natsu.

"It's not safe in the forest."

"That's right. Now, what I usually do is step out to get an idea of where I am and then step back in to be sure nothing saw me. Then we repeat the process."

Zeref and Natsu repeated this at least three times. On the fourth, Natsu stayed out while Zeref continued.

"If you want, do it five more times."

"Come on Zeref! Let's go!"

They both took to the sky, but Zeref made sure they didn't go too high and he always caught Natsu when he had trouble flying because of his wing.

"Hey Zeref! Have you ever met an Oger?!"

"No, I can't say that I have."

"What about a Skyward?!"

"Skyward? No, I haven't met one either."

"Levy McGarden said that Skywards live to be about 100! You think that's true?! Did you know that?!"

"No, but if I see one I'll ask him. After I talk to the Oger."

The two brothers approached a clearing with several other creatures milling around. Zeref and Natsu landed and Zeref promptly grabbed his little brother's hand.

"I wonder where we're supposed to go," he wondered. He approached two adult Dracons and a water Sprite.

"Excuse me, is this where we meet the teacher?"

"Well, look who's out of the cave," said a male dracon with dark yellow scales and dragon legs. His massive wings were tucked in behind his broad human chest and a black beard framed his human face with horns shaped like lightning on his head. "Zeke, right."

"Zeref."

"I'm Ivan."

"Deagus," said the water Sprite. He had short blue hair and human like features but had gils on his neck and webbed hands and feet. He wore simple brown pants and blue sash and several water themed tattoos on his bare upper body.

"Metalcana," said the other Dracon. He had long black hair and black scales like Zeref. His horns were spiraled on his head and piercings all over. "Hey, you're Igneel's kids right?"

"Yeah," said Zeref nervously. He hated it when others brought up his parents; it always brought up painful memories.

"Met! You know better than to bring them up," cried Deagus.

"What?! It's been years since the incident! Am I not allowed to bring up one of my friends?!"

"Only when it doesn't bring up bad memories," Daegus snorted.

"No, it's alright," said Zeref. "So, where's the teacher?"

Sensing the change in subject, the three of them went along with it.

"She'll should be here soon. Grandine likes to make an entrance," Ivan responded. "Laxus! Quit bothering your grandfather!"

A younger version of Ivan but with blonde spiky hair was running away with a younger version of Metalcana and a female water Sprite right behind him laughing at the older Dracon who was yelling at them. The three children crowded around Natsu.

"What's wrong with his wing," asked the female Sprite. She had blue hair like her dad but longer, as well as gils and webbed hands and feet. She wore a simple white tunic dress and a dark blue sash.

"He looks funny," said the pierced dracon boy.

"Ow! Hey, what did I do? What did I do," cried Laxus after his father smacked him.

"Be nice! It's his first time at school," growled Ivan.

"He was born with it kids. We call it his lucky wing," said Zeref.

"Bro," cried Natsu.

"Hi, I'm Juvia. You see this arm? It's actually shorter than my other arm. But you can't really tell."

"I've got allergies," said Laxus as he sneezed.

"I'm obnoxious," said the other dracon boy getting in Natsu's face.

"Gajeel! Leave him alone," admonished Juvia.

At that moment, a giant flying turtle was overhead. A female dracon with white scales and blue hair wearing a pink dress was at the reigns. She was singing a song about learning and fun.

"Ms. Grandine," cried the three children.

"Come on, Natsu," yelled Laxus as he and his friends ran toward the turtle.

Natsu was about to when Zeref grabbed his scarf.

"I would prefer if you stayed with me."

Grandine landed the turtle just as her students rushed her.

"Hello my little explorers! Are you all ready to have fun and learn something?! If so, then climb aboard!"

As the other kids climbed on, Natsu approached the turtle with Zeref right behind him.

"Ok Zeref, you can go now."

"Well hello little one," greeted Grandine warmly at Natsu. "What's your name?"

"I'm Natsu," he grinned.

"Well, Natsu all new explores must answer a science question. What is the full name of your species?"

"Uh, dracon humanis?"

"Close enough," she smiled. "Welcome aboard!"

As Natsu took a seat on the turtle's shell, Zeref approached the teacher.

"Excuse me, he's got a banged up wing and can't fly very well. If you could, make sure he takes plenty of breaks so he doesn't get too tired."

"Bro! It's time for you to go now," yelled an embarrassed Natsu.

"Don't you worry, we stay together as a group," smiled Grandine.

The turtle gained altitude and Natsu waved back at Zeref one more time. Zeref waved back.

"Bye Natsu! Be safe," he said to himself.

"Hey, you're doing well for a first timer," said Ivan.

"Well, you can't hold onto them forever," said Zeref.

"Yeah, I remember the first time I let Gajeel go to the drop off," said Metalcana.

"Yeah...THE DROP OFF?! They're going to the drop off?! What are you insane?! Why not just fry 'em up now and serve them with fries?!"

Zeref then took off into the direction of the flying turtle.

"Hey Zeref, calm down," said Ivan.

"Don't tell me to be calm Lightning Rod!"

"Lightning Rod," wondered Ivan.

"Igneel had better come backs," said Metalcana.

"Yep," said Deagus.


	16. The Santa Clause

**Hey everyone! Here's a one-shot with multiple characters and a classic Christmas movie, "The Santa Clause". I kept the main two characters the same, just made the Fairy Tail cast the elves. Hope you guys have a great Christmas!**

The sleigh finally landed in the snowy clearing. Scott Calvin and Charlie huddled close together because of the cold.

"Dad, are we ok," asked Charlie.

"No it's not okay!" Scott jumped up to address the reindeer. "Hey! Does this look like home to you guys?!"

The reindeer just grunted and suddenly, the reigns were snatched out Of Scott's hands and the reindeer ran away into a tunnel. Unsure of what to do now, Scott just sat down, hoping someone would come along. Then, Charlie noticed someone walking up.

"Hey dad, look."

Scott looked to see a tall, skinny young man with white hair and a brown cap. He had squinty eyes and noticeable elf ears. He took off his gloves to blow on his hands and rub them. He cleared some snow away and pressed a button. Something started to rise from the ground.

"Hey! You sir," cried Scott to get his attention.

The elf looked his way and smirked.

"Cold are we," he asked.

"Yeah Einstien," Scott yelled. "Aren't you?"

"Not really; cold never bothered me."

"What's your name," asked Charlie.

"Call me Lyon."

"What's that," asked Scott.

A red and white stripped pole continued to rise from the ground next to Lyon.

"I think it's the North Pole," said Charlie.

"You are correct," said Lyon. He then opened a panel and inputted a code. "Better stay in your seats."

The sleigh began to go down like an elevator. Soon they saw elves running around like crazy. Over in an open barn, the reindeer were being attended to. Max and Nab brought hay over to the reindeer; Sting, Rouge, Yukino, Minerva and Rufus took the bridles and harnesses off. Sherry, Ren, Hibiki and Eve brought blankets and water. Out in the open courtyard, several elves stopped to see the sleigh coming down. Once it landed, several elves approached the sleigh to wipe it down.

"Where are all the grown-ups," asked Scott.

"This is so cool," said Charlie.

"Hey, kid! Kid, who's in charge here?"

A pink-haired elf looked up from wiping and gave him a toothy grin.

"You are. And I'm not a kid, I have pointy shoes that are older than you. I'm an elf. My name's Natsu."

"I'm Charlie," said Scott's son.

"Nice to meet ya," said Natsu.

Scott looked over at a female elf with blonde hair.

"Come on, who's really in charge here?"

"You are," she smiled.

"No, no, who is the head elf."

"You are," she repeated.

"Hey! Who's causing all the trouble around here?"

A bigger elf with spiky blonde hair approached the sleigh.

"She is," said Scott.

"He is," said the female elf.

"Excuse me, but are you on a coffee break, Lucy?"

"I don't drink coffee," she said.

"Then I guess the break is over. Back to work, thanks."

He left but Scott and Charlie followed after him.

"That was a bit uncalled for. Who are you?"

"I'm Laxus. Nice to meet you Santa."

Laxus starts to walk away but Scott followed him.

"I'm not Santa! I've had a rough night! I had dogs barking, guns going off! Look, my back's killing me! You ever had to drag a kayak down the chimney, I'm tired of this small talk."

Laxus stopped and turned to face him, with a smug look on his face.

"The other Santa disappeared right?"

Laxus once again walked away.

"Wait a minuet," cried Scott following after. "I know where this is going. It wasn't my fault, the other guy fell it was an accident. I've got homeowners insurance and a good attorney. Wait, hold up!" Scott stopped Laxus. "How did you know the other guy was gone?"

"Can I get you a drink," Laxus asked.

"No, I don't want a drink," Scott replied.

"I'm thirsty and hungry, too," said Charlie.

"Not now," said Scott.

"Who's this," asked Laxus.

"This is my son, Charlie. Charlie, this is La-la," Scott tried.

"Laxus," he deadpanned.

"Laxus," finished Scott.

"Hi Laxus," smiled Charlie.

"Hey bud," Laxus smiled.

"Hey dad, he called me 'bud' like you!"

"Great," Scott deadpanned.

"You know what, I got something for you. Hold out your hand alright?" Laxus reached into his pouch and pulled out an object. "Be very careful; this is very old, just like me." He handed Charlie a snow globe. "Shake it up."

Charlie did so and as the snow fell, a sleigh flew across a wintry scene with evergreens and homes.

"Wow," cried Charlie.

"Why don't you hold onto it for me for a while? It might come in handy," said Laxus.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot! I promise I'll take real good care of it," Charlie promised.

"Make sure you do," Laxus replied.

"I will. Hey dad, look."

Charlie showed it to him but, he didn't seem interested.

"Yeah, nice. Hey, look Laxatives."

"Laxus," he growled.

"Can we take a direct flight back to reality, or do we have to change planes in Denver," asked Scott sarcastically.

Laxus saw a green haired male elf close to his height walk by.

"Hey, Freed! Take Charlie here to get some chow!"

"Yes, sir! Right this way, young man."

Freed gestured Charlie to follow him. They walked down the opposite hallway.

"No, Freed. Charlie wait," cried Scott.

"He'll be okay. Follow me, I know you want to get out of those clothes."

Laxus took off again.

"Look, Larry! I just want to go home," yelled Scott running after him.

Scott followed Laxus to the main workshop. Hundreds of elves at different toy making stations. Several of them approached Laxus.

"Laxus! The woodcarver group is worried that they'll run out of cedar," cried a light browned haired she-elf with glasses.

"Evergreen, talk to Elfman. He's in charge of our wood supply."

"Lax, the guys down in engineering are having trouble with the new demand of tablets and smart phones," said a blue and black mowhawk styled hair elf and bright green eyes.

"Get with Jellal and Erik, they did the research, Bickslow."

"Laxus!" A white-haired she-elf in a pink dress rushed to him. "The ovens aren't working again!"

"Mira, it's ok. Go find Natsu, he was at the sleigh last time I saw him. If not, just page him."

The she-elf smiled and ran off.

"Uh, excuse me," said Scott.

"Who's he," asked Evergreen.

"That's the new Santa," Laxus answered.

The two elves looked him over.

"Not much to look at," said Bickslow.

"No kidding. He's not even fat," said Evergreen.

"Once he eats Mira's cooking he will," Bickslow smirked.

"You two! If ya don't have anything else you need for me to fix, get back to work!"

"Yes, sir," they cried and ran off.

"Hold on a second; I'm not Santa," cried Scott.

"Did you or did you not read the card," asked Laxus.

"Yeah, I read the card."

"Then you're the new Santa! In putting on the hat and jacket, you accepted the contract."

"What contract?"

"The card in the Santa suit, you said you read it, right? So when you put on the suit, you fell subject to the Santa Clause."

"The Santa Claus? Oh, you mean the guy that fell off my roof."

"No, no, not Santa Claus the person, Santa Clause, the clause." Scott looked at Laxus confused. "Look, you're a business man right? A clause, as in the last line of a contract." Scott still wasn't getting it. "You got the card?" Scott gave it to him and Laxus placed it under a magnifying glass. "The Santa Clause; in putting on the suit and entering the sleigh, the wearer waives any previous identity, real or implied, and fully accepts the duties and responsibilities of Santa Claus and perpetuity until such time the wearer becomes unable to do so by either accident or design."

"What does that mean," whined Scott.

"It means you put on the suit, you're the big guy."

"This is ridiculous, just because I put on..."

"TRY TO UNDERSTAND THIS," yelled Laxus. That got the other elves feeling nervous. Even Scott took a step back. Laxus calmed down and continued. "Let me explain something. Toys have to be delivered, I'm not gonna do it. It's not my job, I'm just an elf. It's Santa's job but Santa fell off a roof. Your roof. You read the card, you put on the suit that clearly falls under the Santa Clause, now you're Santa, ok!"

"A question," asked Scott. "When can I get out of here?"

"Dad! You gotta see this place," yelled Charlie as he ran up to his dad.

"You leave tomorrow morning. You have 11 months to get your affairs in order and you're due back here Thanksgiving."

"I'm not coming back here for Thanksgiving," stated Scott.

"I'll ship the list to your house," said Laxus through gritted teeth.

"What list," asked Scott.

"Come on, the list." Scott looked like he didn't know. Laxus didn't want to have to do this part. "He's making a list," he sang quietly.

"Checking it twice," sang Charlie joining in.

"Gotta find out who's naughty and nice," sang the rest of the elf workers; Laxus grimaced.

"You put 'P' next to the nice ones and 'C' next to the naughty ones," Laxus stated.

"P and C," asked Scott.

"Yeah! P for present, C for coal. Right, Laxus," said Charlie.

"You got it," he smiled.

"How do I know who's good and bad," asked Scott.

"You'll know," said Laxus as he went to check on some elves work.

"What if I don't want to do this," cried Scott.

That made Laxus stop and turned back to Scott.

"Don't even kid about a thing like that," Laxus growled.

"Why not? What if I don't buy into this Santa Claus thing. What if I chose, NOT to believe it."

Once he said that, all the elves stopped working. Some had saddened expressions; others looked furious. Two young elves, a blue haired girl with pig tails and a boy with dark hair, just looked at him with disappointed faces.

"Then there would be millions of disappointed children around the world. You see, children hold the Spirit of Christmas within their hearts. You wouldn't want to be responsible for killing the Spirit of Christmas now would you, Santa?" Soon, the elves got back to work as Laxus continued on his way. "Levy will take you to your room, get out of the suit. It needs to be cleaned."

"And taken in," yelled Scott.

"Then get some sleep. We have a lot of work to do and only a year worth to do it."

When Laxus left, Scott looked to see a small train roll by. A blue-haired she-elf was sitting in a car with a smile on her face.

"Levy," said Scott.

"Santa," she replied.

"Scott Calvin."

"Follow me," she smiled as the train moved forward.

Charlie waved at his dad from his car.

"I'll just take the next train," said Scott.

"Dad! Come on," yelled Charlie.

Scott then ran to catch them; hoping that when he got some sleep, things would go back to normal.


	17. The Count of Monte Cristo

She couldn't believe it; he was twirling his hair, just like he used to. There was only one other person she knew who did that, her beloved Gray Fullbuster, but he was dead; Jellal sent her a letter stating that. And right across from her at her table, the Count of Monte Cristo, was twirling his hair. Her heart soared at the possibility of it being true but the more she stared, the more truer it felt. Her beloved is alive and sitting across from her. She knew she had to talk to him more. Get the answers she had desperately been searching for. She would sneak into his carriage; away from prying eyes and gossiping ears. It was the only place to see him in private. She found his right hand man and persuaded him to let her wait inside until he was ready to leave. When she heard the word, she quickly dashed in before he or anyone else knew. The Count made his way to his waiting carriage and tossed his cane to Natsu, sitting on top with the driver. As the carriage pulled forward, he saw her. She gently pulled the hood of her cloak back. He grew nervous but remained stoic. She took the seat next to him; tears began to form in her eyes, she kissed him lightly but he quickly pulled back.

"Gray," she cried softly. "Jellal told me you were executed."

"Did he," he drawled out.

"Oh, God," she cried as she went in for another kiss.

"Back to the Vastion's," he said trying to push her away.

"No!"

"Madame, please," he began. "I am only thinking of your reputation."

"I don't care," she responded.

"I am not this Gray," he continued.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Countess Juvia broke down as the carriage turned around. "So what are you?! A spirit?! Some ghost sent to torment me?!"

"This Gray; you loved him?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"For all of my life."

"And how long, after he died before you married the Count?"

"That isn't fair!"

The carriage stopped in front of the Vastion estate gates.

"We've reached your home Countess," he said coldly.

He stepped out of the carriage, waiting for her. Knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere else with him, she stepped out. Her heart sank; he was so different from her Gray.

"You're right. You cannot be my Gray," she said sadly.

"Well, there you have it. You said it yourself. Gray Fullbuster is dead, good night."

That really confirmed it for her and she turned and walked away.

"Countess," acknowledged Natsu as she walked by.

Gray motioned for Natsu to get into the carriage. Once they were settled, Gray grabbed Natsu's collar and got in his face.

"If you ever presume to interfere in my affairs, I will, I promise, to finish the job I started the day we met! Do you understand!"

"I understand you are mad," Nastu calmly replied.

"Mad?! My enemies are falling into my traps perfectly," Gray began.

"Mad, you idiot for ignoring this! You have a fortune! A beautiful woman who loves you! Take the money, take the woman and live your life! Stop this plan and take what you have won!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!" Gray didn't answer, he couldn't answer. Natsu continued talking. "I'm still your man, Gray. I swore an oath. I will protect you, even if I must protect you from yourself. I will drive you home now."

But as Natsu proceeded to get out, Gray stopped him.

"I'll walk," he said and left to roam the streets.

 **Sorry about that everyone. I don't know why I didn't post this earlier. I haven't forgotten this; I got distracted by a ladybug and black cat. I'll do better from here on out. This scene is from The Count of Monte Cristo and Gray and Juvia seemed to fit the story well. Sorry if it's short but it ends perfectly.**


	18. Outlast: Whistleblower

Hibiki was exhausted and his leg was killing him. He managed to escape the Groom again. First time was leaping to a ladder in an elevator only for it to fall apart causing him to fall and his leg to be stabbed by a piece of broken wood and now he was left with a limp. This time was from having his privates nearly sawed off and a patient running in and stopping it. He hobbled away with the Groom chasing him. He jumped out of a window with the Groom hurling insults at him. He entered the area where he hurt his leg.

"Why am I back here? Am I going in circles?"

He noticed an area that was closed before was now open. A locked gated door was before him.

"Better find the key, wherever that may be."

He looked at a map on the wall and figured out where he was. He was going to the male ward. He limped his way through hallways and doors and through a kitchen. He climbed up into an open air vent when he didn't see another way out the kitchen. He was startled to see a dead guard who looked like he was being shoved through a closed vent. To his right was another opened vent that led to a gym. What he saw horrified him. Hanging from the ceiling were hundreds of naked dead bodies. Most likely victims from the Groom. Everyone of them had been mutilated in some form or another. The sight made him sick and he hoped and prayed he wouldn't be strung up there next.

"Oh, Jenny, I hope you burn this place and any evidence it ever existed to the ground. Destroy the Murkoff Corporation. Bury it in shame, take away its money, wipe it from history," he said into the camera.

He then limped his way across the gym to what he saw to be an open door. He went inside a men's locker room when he heard someone singing.

"When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be."

"No! I was done with you! I escaped from you," Hibiki whispered loudly to himself.

Hibiki had no idea where the Groom was but he was close by. He limped around, desperate for a way out. He eventually found where the "wedding ceremony" was to take place. An illuminated hallway with chairs on the side and a white cloth for the aisle. At the end, was what appeared to be a mannequin in a wedding dress, which turned out to be a dead body wearing the dress and a key in its hand. Just as Hibiki was about to take the key, he saw the shadow of the Groom behind him.

"No," cried Hibiki as he grabbed the key and limped away to shimmy through a narrow gap.

He pushed a metal shelf out of the way to get through the door. He continued to limp back through the gym since that seemed to be his only other way out at the moment. He made it back to the vent and jumped up and entered back into the kitchen. He took a moment to catch his breath before he went back to the locked door. Just as Hibiki put the key in and turned it, he felt hands grab him, turn him around and a punch to his face. It was the Groom. Hibiki was forced back into the gym, being pushed and punched.

"One more. I try and I try. And you all betray me." The Groom shoved Hibiki to the floor. He took some rope and placed around Hibiki's neck. "And you can hang like the rest of them."

The Groom pulled the rope tighter and Hibiki struggled as he was hoisted up with others. He saw his life flashed before him; his wife would be left behind and their unborn child wouldn't never know him. He just wanted to see his Jenny one last time. No, he wouldn't just give up. He would fight and escape this nightmare and take down this evil organization. He thrashed and kicked. He heard the ceiling crack and creak. It looked like it would collapse from all the weight. Hibiki knew if he kept thrashing, his weight would bring everything down. Suddenly, the rope moved and wasn't holding him by the neck. He was still suspended in the air and he had no idea what was happening. He felt someone grab his hand. He jerked around and saw the Groom and it appeared he was impaled on a pipe through his stomach.

"We could have been beautiful," he said before letting go.

Hibiki fell to the ground gasping for air. He looked up to see the Groom was dead. A sigh of relief escaped Hibiki's mouth and he limped his way out of the gym and back to the door he unlocked. Something told him that he was close to escaping and he hoped there weren't anymore surprises for him along the way.

 **This isn't dead! I got distracted by other fandoms; *coughcough*ladybug*coughcough*. I hope to write more because I love Fairy Tail.**


	19. Rio

Jellal and Erza followed Natsu, Loke and Bixlow inside to the club. They hoped to find a lead on the birds since the previous lead was a bust. Natsu, Loke and Bixlow insisted on at least a bit of fun to regroup and refresh before heading over to Gajeel's later and then Carnaval. The music inside pulsed and pounded; colored lights streaked across the dark dance floor. People were laughing and dancing.

"Welcome to Paradise," said Loke as he and Bixlow headed for the stage.

"Some party, huh," laughed Natsu.

"This is the coolest place I've ever seen. Despite all the obvious health code violations," said Jellal.

Natsu chuckled. "I like you man, but seriously lighten up!"

From the stage, Loke addressed the crowd with a Portuguese greeting.

"Alright everyone listen up! Natsu's brought some special guests from out of town!" A spot light shown on Jellal and Erza. "And let's show them some love because I don't think they get out much."

Soon, Bixlow jumped in.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo! Everybody put their hands together and flap 'em, clap 'em, I don't care slap 'em! Whoooooooooohooooooooo!"

"Party in Ipanema baby," smirked Loke.

Some drummers came in, pounding on the drums behind Loke and Bixlow. It caught Jellal off guard a bit, but he smiled at the spectacle. Loke and Bixlow was ready for the show.

 _Loke: I wanna party! I wanna samba! I wanna party! I wanna samba! I wanna party and live my life!_

 _Bixlow: My life!_

 _Loke: I wanna party!_

 _Bixlow: Party!_

 _Loke and Bixlow: And flyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

 _Loke: (two-stepping and clapping his hands) Hey! Immma fly. Fly just like a bird._

 _Bixlow: But you aren't a bird!"_

 _Loke: Oh yeah you're right so let me fly just like a rocket then!_

 _Bixlow: Okay! (flips Loke into the air)_

 _Loke: Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen._

 _Bixlow: Hey!_

 _Loke: Cause once we start it baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' it!_

Jellal didn't realize he was stomping his foot along with the beat.

 _Bixlow and crowd: Hey!_

 _Loke: Cause I just wanna live my life and party!_

 _Bixlow and crowd: Hey!_

 _Loke: All I want is to be free and rock my body!_

 _Bixlow: Okay!_

 _Loke: Been around the world and I wanna live my life! In Rio cause Rio, cause I Rio realized I_

By now, Jellal was swinging his hips and was really getting into it. He was quite surprised how his body was moving on its own. Erza was pleasantly surprised by this.

"What are you doing," she asked amused.

"I-I don't know," he cried happily as he continued to dance.

Natsu saw what was happening and laughed.

"Alright Jellal! I knew you had it in you!"

 _Bixlow: I'm that samba samba master master master master. Push out sounds from a ghetto blaster blaster blaster blaster!_

Erza was now beginning to dance herself and Jellal stopped to watch her. Feeling mesmerized by her fluid movements of her hips, arms and legs.

"Hey, she likes you," said Natsu as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? Haven't you been listening?"

"No, but I've been watching. Just be yourself. Go on," Nastu said as he pushed Jellal over to Erza.

The two just stared for a brief moment when Erza grabbed his shoulders and they moved together. They two stepped and spun; dipped and swayed. They moved in sync with each other as they were one person. It was then at the best moment of the night when Jellal spun Erza and lifter her up by the waist. The lights turned purple and with the lull in the music, Erza opened her mouth.

 _Erza: Lya Lya Lya lyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Lya Lya Lya Lya Lya Lya Lya lyaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

Jella was enthralled by her voice. It rang so sweet and clear. His mouth was open in awe and he gently brought her back down as she held the last note. They no longer paid attention to what was around them, only in front of them. They felt the magnetic pull and both leaned into each other. Just as they were about to connect their lips, a commotion from the entrance stopped the music and ruined the lively atmosphere.


	20. Zootopia

**I love Zootopia and I haven't used Gajeel and Levy so I thought this would be a good fit for them.**

Levy was determined to solve the case. Lucy Dragneel was counting on her to find her husband, Natsu no matter what. She has one lead, one witness and it was Gajeel Redfox. She had a picture of him slightly out of frame but not unmistakable of him walking away and the very familiar red Popsicle in Natsu's hand before he disappeared. Levy drove down the street in her cart looking for that black mane of hair. She spotted him pushing a stroller.

"Hey! Hi! It's me again," Levy called out.

"Oh yeah, Officer Toot-Toot," sighed Gajeel.

"Yeah, no. It's Officer McGarden and I am here to ask you some questions about a case," said Levy pulling out her pen and pad.

"What happened Meter Maid? Did someone steal a traffic cone," Gajeel snickered. "It wasn't me."

Levy was done with his patronizing. So she sped her cart up and pulled in front of him causing him to stop in his tracks and beeped her siren.

"Hey, Shrimp, you're gonna wake the baby. I gotta get to work."

"This is important, alright? I think your $10 worth of Popsicles can wait."

"Ha! I make 200 bucks a day, Shorty. 365 days a year since I was 12. And time is money. Beat it."

"Please, just look at the picture," Levy sighed pulling out the photo from her case file. "You sold Mr. Dragneel that Popsicle, right? Do you know him?"

"I know everybody. And I also know that somewhere there is a toy store missing its little blue haired doll so why don't you get back to your box."

Levy felt incredibly insulted by his words, but she was a cop and a professional. She put on a brave face and began the next part of her plan of getting him to cooperate.

"Fine. We will just have to do this the hard way."

The next thing Gajeel knew, a traffic boot was placed on his stroller.

"Why did you do that," he growled out.

"Gajeel Redfox, you are under arrest."

"For what?" Gajeel then smirked and spoke in a baby voice. "Hurting your feewings?"

"Felony tax evasion," Levy smirked back and Gajeel's dropped. "Yeah, $200 a day, 365 days a year since you were 12. That's two decades, so times 20 which is $1,460,000, I think I mean I am just dumb little girl who happens to be very good at multiplying. Anyway, according to your tax forms you reported, let me see here, zero! Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time."

"Well, it's my word against yours."

Then, Levy held up her pen and pushed a button. A recording of Gajeel talking about how much he made came out of the pen's speaker.

"Actually, it's your word against yours," said Levy with a smirk. "And if you want this pen, you're going to help me find this pink haired gentleman or the only place you'll be selling Popsicles is in the prison cafeteria. It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

From within the stroller, a deep voice came through.

"She hustled you." Panther Lily popped out and started laughing. "She hustled you good! You a cop now Gajeel. You gonna need one of these," Lily said putting his police badge sticker on Gajeel. "Have fun working with the fuzz!"

Lily walked down the nearby alley laughing his head off while Gajeel seethed.

"Now, start talking," demanded Levy.


	21. Wreck-It Ralph

**Been wanting to do a Wreck-It Ralph scene and Elfman was perfect for this! I picked Wendy for Vanellope. And if you want another scene from the movie, maybe with Fix-It Felix and Sargent Calhoun? I got their parts picked but I gotta know if you want it. So let me know**

Elfman tried his best to get his bearings after the escape pod crashed with the Cybug in his lap. Unfortunately, the ejector seat activated and launched them into the air. Elfman landed on a tree that was made from candy canes and the Cybug was launched into another one and fell into purple taffy and sank.

"Sayonara sucker," yelled Elfman.

Now that he had a chance to see where he was, Elfman heard music playing. It was the theme music to the game. He turned and saw the logo of the game.

"Sugar Rush?"

He then saw the whole candy themed land and lots of little carts speeding by, each one candy themed.

"Oh, no! This is that candy go-cart game over by the Whac-A-Mole. I gotta get out of here." Elfman reached for something around his neck only to realize, it wasn't there. "Oh, no! My medal!" Elfman frantically looked around for his medal only to find it on a high branch the next candy cane tree over. He scrambled down his tree and raced to the other one. It was surrounded by green taffy with gumdrops sticking out. He then jumped on each drop till he made it to the tree and began to climb. As he was climbing, desperate to get his medal back, a voice spoke up.

"Hi, mister!"

Elfman screamed out in surprise and nearly fell till he grabbed a branch. He looked and saw a little blue haired girl in pigtails and candy pieces and a mint green hoodie with a brown skirt and white and red stripped leggings and black sneakers.

"Hello," she greeted again.

"Man, you scared me kid. Ah, I nearly soiled myself."

"What's your name," she asked.

"Uh...Elfman. Wreck-It Elfman."

"I'm Wendy! You're not from here are you?"

"No, well, yeah. I mean, not from right in this area. I'm just doing some work here."

"What kind of work," smirked Wendy. She knew he was lying and wanted to have some fun with him.

"Some routine candy tree trimming. You might want to stand back. In fact, this whole area is technically closed while we're trimming."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Candy tree department."

"Oh! Where is everyone else?"

"Ah, just me today."

"So you meant like the Royal 'we'?"

"Yep! That's right!"

Elfman was climbing again when he saw Wendy was hanging upside down on another branch.

"Hey, are you a hobo?"

Wendy was referring to Elfman's blue overalls and green plaid shirt. It was dirty and torn in some places.

"No, I'm not a hobo! Look, I'm pretty busy, okay so why don't you just go home."

"What's that?! Didn't hear you! Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb!"

"Listen, I tried to be nice."

"I tried to be nice," Wendy mimicked mockingly.

"You're mimicking me," Elfman said and Wendy echoed him.

"Okay," said Elfman followed by Wendy. "That is rude and this conversation is over."

Wendy made incoherent noises till she said, "and this conversation is over."

Elfman continued to climb once more. Wendy made herself upright and watched him.

"Uh, I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you," she singsonged.

"I'm from the candy tree department, so I know what..."

"It's a double stripe," said Wendy. The branch disappeared and Elfman fell. "Double stripes break. Guh-doy! Hey! Why are your hands so freakishly big?"

"Uh, I don't know! Why are you so freakishly annoying?!"

"Why are you so freakishly..." Wendy looked up and saw the medal. "Sweet mother of monkey milk! A gold coin!"

"Don't even think about it! That is mine!"

"Race you for it!"

Wendy took off like a shot.

"Hey," cried Elfman.

The two of them played a game of Keep Away with the medal. When Wendy had it, Elfman kicked a branch and knocked the medal to him. He grabbed a double stripped branch again and lost his hold. It was back in Wendy's hands again and she landed in the ground. Elfman was hanging onto a branch that was over the green taffy.

"Ok! Ok! Here's the thing," panted Elfman. "I'm not from the candy tree department."

"Lying to a child. Shame on you, Elf."

"But I wasn't lying about the medal! That is my medal!" Wendy taunted him by giving the medal a spit shine. "That's why I was climbing the tree! It's mine! It's precious to me! That thing is my ticket to a better life!"

"Yeah well, it's my tick..."

Wendy began to glitch and it freaked Elfman out.

"What?"

"See you chump," laughed Wendy as she skipped away.

"Come back! I'll find you!"

"Double stripe!"

The branch Elfman was holding disappeared and he fell into the taffy below.

"Nowhere to hide," he shouted bobbing up and then back down again.

 **Sorry if this seems OOC for Wendy but I couldn't think of anyone better for Vanellope.**


End file.
